Some Doors Are Meant To be Opened
by kellybelly123
Summary: Every day i would watch him, while he sat under the oak tree by himself, smoking a cigarette. Bella is determined to find out the secrets Edward keeps, like why he has become this badboy,whoDrinks himself silly,Smokes,and keeps eveyone in his life out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me... i'll try upload as soon as possible. i hope you enjoy reading**

**Disclaimer: I OWN Nothing!! SM owns it all... although i wish i did own edward hahahaha oh well**

* * *

Chapter 1:

BPOV

There he sat in his usual place, all by himself with not a care in the world. Ever since my first day here Edward Cullen always remained a mystery to me. Everyday he would sit in his usual spot under the large oak tree, beside the bike racks.

And as usual I would try and watch with out him noticing... I guess you could call me weird, but he seemed to amaze me. My name is Bella Swan and I am 16 and a half years of age. I don't really have many friends, I guess it could be because I am overly shy and anti social, but I seriously did try and make friends on my first day at Forks High, its just that everyone more or less gave me one look, stuck up they're nose and then kept walking. One of the only girls in the whole school who didn't stick they're nose up at me was my best friend Alice Cullen. She was Edwards's twin sister but…. Surprisingly they didn't really talk that much to each other. I often asked Alice why that was, and she just told me that he's got his own problems and wont let anyone help him, she never really told me anything else. Alice and I sat at our own little table probably around 10 metres away from where Edward sat. Alice didn't really have that many friends either, which was manly because her brother was an insanely gorgeous, anti socialist bad boy that did drugs, smoked and stayed up all night drinking his worries away. Well according to Alice that's what he did, so everyone always thought that, that's probably what she did to. But I can tell you now that, that is not the case!

I watched from a far, as Edward took out a cigarette and lighter from his coat pocket, and took a long drag. Followed by running one of his hands through his long, brownish red hair, that stood out in every direction possible, then ending with a quite sigh. I was brought out of my little moment as I heard Alice asking me if I would like to sleep over her house tonight, to help her prepare for the English test coming up in a few weeks.

"So Bella would you like to stay over mine tonight? Cause I really need help studying, and I thought that you were pretty good at English right? So why not ask for help from you" she smiled at me, basically bouncing out of her seat from excitement.

"Yeah, that sounds great Alice. I'll just need to check with my dad…" I replied

"YAY! I'm positive you will be able to come! I'll take you home after school and you can pack, then we'll go back to mine."

" Ok then, well I'll see you after class" I smiled at her, then grabbed my bag and left to get to history class early.

As I got into history class I was, as usual the first one there. So I took my normal seat up the back, and waited for the rest of the class to come in. After about 5 minutes the rest of the class started to forward in, followed by our teacher, Mrs Clark.

" Alright class, I want you to get out your notebook and pens, and start taking notes on this video. Because after it there will be a pop quiz." Mrs Clark told us.

The whole class groaned and started taking out their books from their bags, but just as was about to get mine out, in strolls Edward Cullen himself.

"Why are you so late Mr Cullen?" asked Mrs Clark, with a scowl on her face.

"I had things to do." He replied

"Well I suggest you head over to the office and get a late slip……_ again…._" She muttered under her breath.

With that he turned on his heel without a second glance and left the classroom. Mrs Clark looked a little flushed, but then continued to turn out the lights and pop the video cassette in. Although it was hard to see the TV from where I was sitting, it wasn't hard for me to tell that the video was on World War 1, which is what I learnt at my old school in phoenix. So this semester should be synch. During the first 10 minutes of the film Edward strolled back in, with his bag slung over one of his shoulders, and his hair looking messier then ever.

"Hmm, welcome back, Mr Cullen. Take a seat, and get out you note book and pen, because we will be taking notes on the WW1, then we will be taking a pop quiz" Mrs Clark told Edward.

He took his seat, in the middle of the classroom, right beside the window, so I had a perfect view of him. Not meaning to sound like a stalker or anything. After Edward took his seat, I started to think about what would happen at Alice's sleepover, I wonder if I Edward would be home?

I looked over at Edward to see what he was up to, and just as I suspected he was looking out the window, without a care in the world, when basically the rest of the class was hurrying, trying to get the notes down in time.

-RING-

"Alright class, it looks like we have run out of time, next time I see you, we will watch the rest of the video and then take the quiz. Have a lovely weekend!" Mrs Clark told us.

Wow! I can't believe how quick that class went. But at least that meant now I could go over to Alice's and find out what's going on in there home, and maybe get some answers as to why Edward is like this. I picked up my bag from under my seat, and walked by Edward just as he was getting something out of his bag.

"Hey Bella! Ready for our sleepover?" Alice said as she met me out side my classroom door.

"Oh, hey Alice, yeah I sure am!" I smiled at her.

"Ok, well lets get out of here, and over to my place!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way out of the school and to her very flashy yellow Porsche.

"Alice, how does Edward get home?" I asked curious as to why he didn't ride with Alice.

"Oh, I think he usually walks home, its not that far I guess." Alice said, deep in thought.

The subject with her and Edward's relationship was always a very tense one, and she didn't really feel comfortable talking about it, even with me. So instead of questioning her further I slid into the passenger seat, and rejoiced at the comfortable feeling of her newly, polished leather seats.

The car ride to my house was a silent trip, which was very unusual for someone like Alice. Usually she could talk the legs off a chair! But I didn't question her about it, because that probably would have made it a very awkward car ride. So instead of talking I just turned up her radio and looked out the window.

When we finally got to my place, I jumped out of the car and peered through the window.

"I'll be no more then 5 minutes I promise" I said

"Okie dokie" she replied, back to her usual self, which put a smile on my face.

So I ran into the house, luckily dad wasn't home, so I didn't have to explain to him where I was going. I raced up the stairs, and grabbed a duffle bag out from my wardrobe and threw in a pink tank top, baby blue pyjama shorts for tonight, and also my black skinny jeans, and Patrick and SpongeBob shirt for tomorrow, along with the necessary toiletries, and a pillow and sleeping bag. After all that was done I grabbed everything and made my way down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I grabbed a note book that was beside the phone and wrote a message for dad.

_Hey dad, _

_Bella here. Just letting you know that im staying over Alice's tonight, she needs help studying for English, and I'm gonna try help her. There's some left over spaghetti in the fridge for dinner. _

_Feel free to ring me when you get home_

_Love Bella._

I put the note on the table, grabbed my stuff and walked out the door, making sure it was locked before I left. Other wise my chief of police father would be very unhappy.

"Ok, I'm already and packed" I said to Alice as she took off, out of my driveway.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! We can stay up late, tell stories, watch movies and I sooo have to give you a make over!" Alice beamed with excitement.

"I'm fine with everything but the makeover"

"But Bellaaaaa…. Please… it will be fun!" She said, while using her puppy dog pout at me.

"No! That pout will not work on me missy! If you want help studying, you will not be giving me a makeover!"

"Ok, fine! I'll just have to settle with painting your nails then." She said.

"Fine by me"

By the time our bickering had finished, we had arrived at her house. I had never been to her house, so this was the first time I ever saw it. It was a nice, 2 story, wooden house. You could tell that it was quite old, but it did look very homey and sweet. It looked like it needed a little bit of maintenance, but who was I to judge.

I must have been staring for a while because I was brought out of my haze as Alice asked me a question.

"Not what you expected was it? Most people think that Edward and I live in a 3 story house, just because our father is a well known doctor. But…..This is it." Alice said, not looking too proud.

"Well… it's not what I expected, but it is very homey and cute…..I like it." I smiled at her.

As we walked through the front door, the house looked clean, but it also looked like nobody lived in it. The stair case was in front of the main entrance and you could see that there were a few photographs hung up along the wall. But other then that the house looked very dull, a lot of the furniture looked very old, but you could tell it was antique.

"My dad doesn't really like much colour in the house, don't ask me why, that's just his way." Alice told me

"Oh, ok then" I replied trying not to sound to mean.

"Come, I shall give you a tour of the house" she giggled

Alice dragged me, by hand through the first floor of the house. It all looked very nice, but like I said before, there was only necessary furniture or supplies in the house, you could tell Mr & Mrs Cullen hated Clutter of any sort.

As we made our way up stairs I looked at the photos hanging on the wall. The first was one of the whole family, probably when Alice was around 5 or 6. Mr and Mrs Cullen were holding hands sitting on the sand at the beach smiling at each other, and Edward and Alice were building a sand castle laughing their heads off. The next one was Edward and Alice when they were around the age of 10 I think. It was snowing and Edward was making a snowman, while Alice was on the ground making a snow angle. You could tell that there was a photo missing after that because there was an empty space where it should have been.

"Alice where's the photo that went here?" I asked out of curiosity

"Oh, my dad took that one down. It was one of him and my mum about 5 years ago, she died a little after it was taken, and he hated always looking at it, so he threw it in the bin. But don't worry I took it out if the bin and put it in my room" she gave me a sad smile.

"Oh Alice! Im sooo sorry, you never told me she passed away" I went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Well you never really asked, but don't worry it was ages ago. Come on lets go." And she continued walking up the stairs.

When I got to the last photo on the wall, I realised that it was obviously a recent one of the kids at a barbeque, Alice was sitting on a bench smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen, she had her arm around Edward, but Edward looked very unhappy, you could see he had a cigarette in his left hand and he had is usual scowl on his face, you could see in the background other kids and family members.

"That one was taken only a few weeks ago at out family BBQ" Alice must have noticed me staring at it, because she came up to me and started talking about the photo.

"My Aunty wanted a photo of all her nieces and nephews, so she got Edward and I together and took a photo. I was only so happy because she said a really funny joke before it, so I was practically laughing my head off, but as you can see, Edward wasn't that happy. Next family barbeque I'll have to invite you along, we usually have a lot of fun." She beamed at me

"I wouldn't want to impose on your family though" I said

"Nonsense! you wouldn't be imposing…. Now anyway come along, I haven't finished the tour yet!" she said grabbing my hand again, giggling along the way.

We turned left at the top of the stairs and she showed me her dads room, then next was the bathroom, then the next door she opened was Edwards bedroom. I was a little shocked to see that he actually had a bookshelf full of books, even some of my favourites, he even had an old looking guitar, but other then that all you could see were empty cigarette packets and empty beer or whisky bottles.

"Its quite sad really, Edward used to be a really good kid with good grades and he would always play his guitar and show me all the songs he had come up with. But I haven't seen him touch it in years" Alice told me looking at the guitar in the corner.

"Do you know why he stopped?" I asked

"Well…. Ever since my mum died, I guess he stopped playing it. And once he stopped playing it, things started to get weird."

"What do you mean by weird" I asked

"Let's go into my room, and I'll explain everything." She said grabbing my arm, and closing the door.

* * *

i hoped you enjoyed it :D

let me know id i should continue writing it =P


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation?

Chapter 2: Explanations

BPOV

Alice pulled me into her room, and wow! Her room was completely different to the rest of the house. Her wall paper was Bright pink, her bed was up against the wall under the window, and had a bright purple bedspread over it. She had posters and pictures everywhere. On her bedside table she had one of the fluffiest lamps I have ever scene, and it matched perfectly well with her baby pink shag rug. As she made her way over to her bed, I scanned her walls and looked at all her photos and pictures. There were plenty of singers and performers on her walls, she even had one of Zac Efron, I had to laugh at that. But as I passed all the posters I started to find some family photos as well. The first one was of Alice and Edward hugging each other, they looked so happy back then. Their were plenty of old photos and I even saw the one that had been taken off the wall where the staircase was. Alice's mum and dad sure were beautiful, and they looked so in love. I wonder how she died, it might be rude if I ask though. I walked over to Alice and sat on her bed beside her. I looked under her fluffy lamp and saw she had a picture there as well. This one was of Alice, Edward and their mum, all laughing and smiling, looking so peaceful and happy. I turned to Alice and asked her what happened to her mum.

"Alice… I honestly don't wanna sound rude or step over any boundaries or anything. But if it's alright with you would mind telling me how she passed away?" I asked Alice, not trying to sound too rude.

"Its completely fine with me Bella, don't worry." She said giving me a smile.

I nodded at her, trying to hint for her to continue.

"Well, when I was around 8 I guess, my mum started to go into depression, and Edward and I would try so hard to make her happy. Every night Edward would come into my room with tears in his eyes. He told me everything he feared she would do, and then he would start saying it was his fault she was like that. See, him and mum were very close. They were best friends, he loved her so much, with all his heart. He loved playing songs on his guitar for her, and showing her all the things he would make at school. He was more closer to mum then I was, because I was more of a daddy's girl, but I loved them both equally. But you see Edward never really like dad, I wasn't really sure why, but he always envied him. Anyway back to the story, when mum was first diagnosed with depression, she would have to go into hospital on a daily basis, and get shock treatments and everything. Because me and Edward were only little, we didn't really understand what was wrong with her, dad would just tell us that she was very upset and needed help. So Edward being Edward would try just about anything to see her smile. But after a year of being depressed, things got worse, she would refuse to leave the house, and she even stopped eating and drinking. One day when Edward and I came home from school, we found mum passed out on the floor with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. I ran straight to the phone and called dad to tell him what was wrong, and he said he would be home as soon as he could. Edward tried waking mum up, but she wouldn't budge. So we just sat on the couch and waited for dad to come home. That took about 10 minutes, so when he came home he rushed her to hospital and made us stay home. Edward was screaming at dad to let him go. But dad refused and told him to stay home and look after me. So instead Edward just ran upstairs into his room and didn't come out until 2 days later. I tried going in there but he had jammed a chair up against it, so no-one could get in. When mum came home, Edward ran to her telling her how much he loved her, and that he missed her soo much. But you could tell by the look on her face that she didn't know who he was. He had his arms around her waist and head on her tummy, and when he realised she hadn't replied, or even put her arms around him, he was shocked. He kept on saying "mum, its me! Your son!" she just looked at him weirdly and walked away. Edward started yelling at dad "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!" and that's when dad lost it. He slapped Edward across the face and told him to go to his room, which is exactly what he did, he ran up there so angry and slammed the door so hard it sounded like it nearly broke. I ran to dad and hugged him asking what happened, but he just told me everything is going to be ok. After about 5 minutes, all you could hear was glass breaking, and I could tell Edward was taking his anger out on everything in his room. So when dad went up their to spea-"

-Knock knock-

There was a large knock on the front door, and it must have either of been Edward or Mr Cullen home from work.

"Looks like Edward forgot his keys" Alice said while getting up. "We'll discuss this later" she smiled a sad smile at me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked not sure what to do.

"Yeah, you may as well come and meet Edward officially, then we can get something to eat or drink" she beamed.

I hoped up off the bed and followed behind her down the stairs. When she opened the front door, Edward was standing there looking down at his shoes. The moment he noticed our presence he mumbled a quick thanks to Alice and kept walking, making his way up the stairs. When he was half way up the stairs, Alice cleared her throat loudly making him turn around with an angry look on his face. He was staring at Alice, and it looked like they were having a silent conversation between each other. She must have motioned to me because he looked over at me, and I stared into his bright emerald green eyes. He gave me a quick nod followed by saying hey. Then his gaze turned back to Alice, as if to say 'happy now….' Then he marched his way back up the stairs, I didn't even have a chance to say hey back.

"Well…." She let out loud sigh "Sorry about him, sometimes he can be a grumpy bum!" Alice said loudly enough for him to hear.

"Don't worry about it" I reassured her

"Come on then" she dragged me into the kitchen so we could get some afternoon tea.

She pulled out 2 cans of coke from the fridge, and also 2 packets of chips from the cupboard.

"Let's go back to my room and start studying" she said while giving me a big smile.

On my way back up the stairs I couldn't help but look at pictures where Edward was so happy, I'll have to get Alice to continue the story before we go to bed. When we walked by Edwards room, I could smell so much cigarette smoke coming through his bedroom door, it was terrible. Alice made a sudden stop in front of his door, which was totally unexpected, which caused me to bump into her, so we both fell over, laughing our heads off. Once we composed ourselves and stood up, Alice knocked on Edward's door. We stood there waiting for a while, until finally appeared a very stressed out Edward.

"Yes?" he said looking at Alice.

"I'm Gonna order pizza when dad gets home. Did you want any?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I'll get a meatlovers pizza please" he responded, then closed the door

"We'll eat our afternoon tea then do some studying" Alice said to me trying to sound enthusiastic about the studying part. But just before we continued walking, Alice opened Edwards door and chucked her bag of chips in there. Once she closed his door, we continued walking to her room.

"If I didn't ask him if wanted any pizza, or threw him my packet of chips…. He probably wouldn't have eaten anything the rest of the night. He would've just sat in his room drinking beer all night" Alice said while opening the door to her room.

"Oh, fair enough…. Alice? One quick question, but where does Edward get all his beer and cigarettes from?" I asked while making my way over to her comfy bed.

"I don't actually know myself…. I think he gets someone else to get it for him, or he just steals dads supplies" she responded, while flopping herself down on the bed. I really felt sorry for her, having a brother that never says a word, and just sits in his room all night. I had to try brighten the mood, because things were getting very dull in this household.

"Well! Lets do some studying!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. I heard Alice groan but agree that it had to be done.

After about an hour of studying Alice had said that she had, had enough and that is was time for dinner. Just as I was about to stand up I heard the front door open, and heavy foot steps make they're way up the stairs.

"ALICEEEEE!!" I heard, presumably Mr Cullen yell.

"Yes daddy??" she responded in an innocent voice.

"Why wa-" Mr Cullen just rounded the corner at into her room, when he noticed me so he stoped talking. Now things were awkward. But wow, he was even more attractive in real life, compared to all the photos I had seen. He had blonde hair, that looked like his hands had run through it numerous times, piercing blue eyes, and pale white skin. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and red tie that had been loosened around his neck and in his hand was a large brief case.

"Oh, you have a guest" Mr Cullen sneered. Well wasn't that attractive.

"Yes daddy, this is Bella Swan, I asked her to stay over and help me study for my English test, that's in a couple of weeks." Alice responded with a large toothy grin.

"Ahh…. You must be chief Swans daughter then" He said looking at me, and to be honest, I was quite scared.

"Uhhh… y-yes sir, that's m-me" Oh, nice one Bella.

"Hmm, very well then" Mr Cullen turned around and dashed out the room.

"Sorry about him, he's also been pretty angry since my mum died" Alice shrugged.

"No worries… that's expected" I told her, giving her a small smile.

"All righty then! Then lets go order some pizza" she said bouncing up and down.


	3. Chapter 3: Pizza?

**Hey guys! =) thanks for all the support and thankyou for reviewing :) reviews make me happy =P hahaha well anyway i hope you enjoy the story**

**enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.... not me =D**

* * *

Chapter 3: pizza?

BPOV

Once again I followed Alice down the stairs so we could go order the pizza. But I was actually a little bit scared, because I wasn't to sure where Mr Cullen was, and I really didn't want to bump into him. We were sitting in the lounge room while Alice picked up the phone.

"Oh! Bella, before I ring, what pizza did you want?" Alice asked me.

"Umm, could I get 1 half Hawaiian and the other half meatlovers? If it's not to much trouble?" I responded.

"Okie Dokie"

She picked the phone back up, dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello…..Could I please get 2 meatlovers, 1 pizza with half Hawaiian and half meatlovers, and also 1 supreme…..yes please……" while Alice continued talking on the phone, I decided to see if I could hear anything coming from upstairs.

All I could hear was muffled voices and then a door slamming. I wasn't sure who the person was that slammed the door, but then all of a sudden Edward walked down the stairs and walked out the front door. Well that was unexpected.

"Ok... see you soon" Alice ended the call.*sigh*

"What's wrong??" I asked her, clearly confused.

"Edward and dad are fighting again….. When ever Edward walks out like that it usually means him and dad are fighting…"she replied looking like she was about to burst into tears. I grabbed her into a big bear hug, trying to whisper words of reassurance.

I guess 15 minutes had passed, while I was holding her, because Edward walked through the door with 4 boxes of pizza. Mmmm it smelled so good.

Alice quickly jumped up whipped her eyes then went over to Edward to take the pizza from him.

"Dad!! Pizzas here!" Alice yelled up the stairs.

I followed Alice into the kitchen and sat down at the table, while Alice was grabbing plates and napkins from the cupboard. Edward sat down at the table across from me, he had a sad look on his face, and I wondered what went on between him and his dad just before. While Alice set all the plates on the table Mr Cullen walked into the room. I noticed that Edward automatically stiffened, as he sat down at the top of the table. Alice took a seat beside me and called out that dinner was served adding a giggle onto the end of it.

She passed around all of the pizzas along with some napkins. I opened mine, and grabbed out a piece of meatlovers.

Just as I was about to put it in my mouth Mr Cullen decided to ask me a question.

"So Bella…how long have you known Alice? I have never seen you around the house before." He asked giving me a stern look.

"Well sir, I moved here last year, and I guess on my first day, Alice was the only one that came up to me and we got along instantly." I replied, to afraid to eat, in case he would ask me another question. I looked over at Edward and noticed that he hadn't touched his pizza yet, he was just picking at it like it was a toy.

"I see… did you become friends with Edward as well? You 3 seem like you would all get along." He asked adding a smirk this time.

"Dad!" Alice stood up for me in this little battle going on.

"I'm just asking her a question Alice, and I expect her to reply" he told her giving a stern look.

"Umm no sir, I only really met Edward today, although we are in the same history class" I said looking at him.

After I replied to Mr Cullen's question, Edwards head snapped up, as he realised something. He looked at me straight in the eyes, and then looked at his dad slowly then continued picking at his food.

"Very well then" Was all Mr Cullen said.

After that is was just awkward silence for the rest of the meal. I ate about 4 pieces of pizza, and Alice ate 4 and a half. Edward didn't even get through 1 piece, but I saw that Mr Cullen had finished his whole pizza.

"Edward son… if you're not going to eat your pizza be a man and offer it to your father" Mr Cullen told Edward. I was a little shocked at what Mr Cullen had said to Edward. Edward didn't even look up at his dad, he just slid the pizza box along the table to Mr Cullen.

"Thankyou Edward" Mr Cullen said to Edward

Alice looked over to me with a sad look on her face, as if she was trying to tell me sorry. I smiled back at her reassuring everything was fine.

When I think about it, I had never seen this side of Edward at school. At school he was always calm and collective, not a care in the world. But at home, he was this shaken up, stressed and worried little boy. Although it was weird calling him a little boy, I guess it's just because he looks so venerable.

"Dad, may we _all_ be excused?" Alice asked her dad.

"Yes, you may" he replied

Alice grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up to her room, as quickly as possible. Once we were in her room, she kept telling me that she was soo sorry, and that we should have slept over my house instead, and that the whole night is ruined and things couldn't get any worse!

"ALICE!.....calm down ok, everything is fine, Im having a good time here ok. Let's just get changed into our pyjamas and sit down and watch a movie" I told her. She let out a big breath of air she obviously didn't realise she was holding in.

"Ok, good idea" she smiled.

I grabbed my duffle bag and headed over to the bathroom. Once I found it I walked in locked the door and pulled out my pj's. Once I was changed I grabbed my toothbrush and tooth paste and brushed my teeth, then I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair a few times. Once I was already I walked out and hurried back to Alice's room.

"Nice pj's Bella" Alice smiled at me "Now what movie do you wanna watch?? I though we could either watch 27 dresses, or go for a scary one and watch the unborn??"

I was defiantly not a fan of scary movies, but I had just recently watched 27 dresses and I didn't really want to watch it again…..

"Lets watch the unborn, but only if I can have a pillow to cover my face." I said to her with ah serious look on my face. But Alice just burst out laughing.

"BAHAHAHA…….Ofcourse….haha…..you….hahaha…..can….haha….have a….hahaha……pillow" she said while laughing in between every word. Was it really that funny?

We had made ourselves nice and comfy in her bed and Alice was just about to press play. I quickly grabbed my pillow and her hand incase I got really, really scared.

* * *

I guess we were about half way into the movie, when I heard a loud noise… I was guessing that the time was around 11 at night but this noise sounded like glass breaking. Alice didn't hear it so it mustn't have been that important. I turned back to the screen, and the main character had just found out that she was a twin and that her dead twin was the one that was causing her all the problems. I was just getting back into the movie when I heard the sounds of breaking glass again, but louder this time. I looked over at Alice to see if she had heard it and the look on her face, told me that she had heard it to. She paused the movie and we turned the lights on.

"I think that it came from Edward's room" Alice sighed

"Should we go check it out? I can stay here if you want me to." I told her

"No its fine, if you didn't come I would probably get really scared" she giggled, and I had to giggle along at that as well.

We headed out of her room and walked down the hall, as we passed Mr Cullen's room, I could hear light snores coming from his door, so I could tell that he was asleep and didn't here the noise.

Alice came to a stop in front of Edwards's door, and just before opening the door she told me to be ready for something pretty ugly.

She slowly opened the door, and walked in first, I waited to hear her reaction before I walked in.

"*gasp*" I heard a sharp intake of breath, I walked into his room fully, and gasped myself! There Edward lay on his stomach on the floor, he had obviously passed out because beside his right arm was a broken bottle of rum.

"Oh Edward!" Alice said complete shock and worry in her voice.

Alice bent down and wiped away some of his hair from his forehead.

"Bella we have to move him and clean up this mess before my dad sees!" Alice warned me.

"Ok, you grab his arms and I'll grab his legs…. We can try lift him onto the bed?" I suggested to Alice.

"Good idea"

First we had to try and attempt to turn him over, and that took quite awhile,, but finally after that was done, I hooked my arms underneath Edward's knees and Alice hooked hers under his shoulders.

"Ok… 1…….2…….3…lift!" she instructed.

Once he was in the air, we quickly moved over to his bed and dropped him on it. Alice took his shoes off, and then pulled a blanket over his body to keep him warm, she kissed his forehead and told me she was going to get a dust pan and broom.

I went over to Edward and brushed away hair that had fallen over his eyes during the lift. He really was gorgeous, it was just a shame that he stunk of rum. Otherwise he might actually smell nice. While waiting for Alice to get back I walked around his room. On his wall he had a picture if him and his mum when he was… 5 I guess. And all the rest of the stuff was just band posters…. It was just your typical everyday stuff. On his desk he had a few papers with lyrics written on them…. So he's a song writer as well. Other then that, all that was there was probably around 5 empty packets of cigarettes. Why did he torture himself in this way...

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D next chapter should be up tomorrow or tonight.... not sure :S**

**Next chapter will be Alice telling Bella about Edward...... Why edward does this to himself. etc **

**sorry for not adding it into this chapter :(**

**review :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation part 2?

**Hey everyone reading this :D I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while!! I really am, but here you go =) hopefully the next chapter wont take as long... well anyway enjoy?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Explanations part 2

BPOV

After Alice had come back up the stairs and cleaned up the broken glass, we decided we should just go to bed. I was setting my sleeping bag up in her room, when Alice walked in and gave me a very strange look.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Setting up my bed?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

"I have a pull out bed, under my bed that you can sleep on! Im not gonna let you sleep on the floor."

"Oh…ok then" I smiled back.

Alice made her way over to her bed, and pulled out a really comfy looking pull out bed. I set my sleeping bag and pillow on and snuggled in under the covers. Alice turned off the lights, and then ran straight for her bed, lucky to not kick me in the process.

After Alice had made herself comfy, she began her apologies,

"Bella, I am so, so, sooo sorry about today. I completely forgot what goes on here. And I just wanna say that I really hope this hasn't turned you off from ever coming and visiting me again…." She pleaded.

"Alice!" I rolled over to kinda face her, even though I couldn't see her because she was higher up then I was. "You have nothing! And I mean nothing, to apologize for. Yes some things may have happened, but I want you to know that I am completely fine with everything. And I promise this wont be the last time you will ever see me at your house" I said, trying to cheer her up abit.

"Ok then, as long as you're fine with everything….. And I guess you want to know the rest of the story I was telling you, earlier on?" She asked.

"Well…as long as your ok to tell me it"

"Hmm…. Where were we up to before?....OH! That's right, well as I was saying. Dad went up stairs after he heard Edward breaking things, and I didn't really want to interfere because I knew things would get ugly… all I could hear was dad and Edward yelling their heads off at each other. Then all of a sudden I heard another slap and then I heard someone falling to the floor. Dad stormed down the stairs, grabbed his coat at told me he would be at the pub. I quickly ran up the stairs to see what had happened to Edward, and I found him lying on the floor with a blood nose and tears running down his face. I quickly went over to him and pulled him into a big bear hug telling him things were going to be ok. After I got him cleaned up, we lied on his bed for a while until I heard his breathing start even out, so I could tell he was sleeping. I got up and walked out of his room closing the door, then walked over to our parent's room. Mum was lying on her side so her back was facing me, but I could tell she had been crying. I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of the bed. Mum just looked me in the eyes, with panic all over her face, I asked her what was wrong, and she simply replied, saying she needed to get out of this house, and it wasn't safe with him around. I take it she was speaking about dad, because she definitely wouldn't mean Edward. I asked her what she meant, and she just told me that as soon I was 18 I had to get out and take Edward with me. I thought she was going crazy, but the look on her face told me it was whole truth. Then a few days after that… Edward and I came home from school, and found her lying in a pool of her own blood. It looked like she got a gun and shot herself in the side of the head. To say we were shocked would be an understatement, it was just crazy. We called the ambulance straight away and then called dad. Later that day, the hospital announced her dead, by suicided, and alcohol poisoning. Dad was devastated and took his rage out on Edward. Dad would drink then start throwing things… sometimes he never even came home. So that's why this house is so dull and lifeless, because dads world came crashing down on him, the moment mum died. And Edward, well Edward just shut himself out. He turned to the one thing that made him forget everything, which offcourse was alcohol. Sometimes I get worried that I will come home from school, or even a friend's house and find Edward, the same way I found mum. Edward won't let anyone talk to him, he wont even talk to me! And I try soo hard just to have simple conversation with him. I know the end is coming for him soon, if he doesn't stop all this insane drinking. I have tried taking it away from him, but he just gets even angrier."

I gasped in shock after hearing everything all that…

"Alice I am sooo sorry…. I never even knew any of this stuff had happened"

"You don't need to be sorry Bella. No body knows anything that goes on here, not even my family!" She sighed

"What were your dad and Edward fighting about today?" I asked curious to know, what was still going on.

"I'm not completely sure, but generally when dad sees Edward drinking he gets really angry, or even just the way Edward never speaks to anyone, can set dads rage on fire. But yeah, I never really know what they fight about… Edward never tells me."

"Oh…" I wasn't to sure what else to add, this was a very heart felt subject.

"Well Bella, I'm feeling pretty sleepy, so if it's ok with you. Do you mind if we go to sleep now?"

"Sure Alice... It's fine. Night night"

"Night night" she replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :P i hope you enjoyed it, leave me a comment and tell me what you thought aye =D haha**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

When I woke up I realised it was still sort of dark outside. I looked over to Alice's alarm clock and saw that it was only around 4:30. I definitely wasn't tired so I decided to get up and head to the bathroom. I tried making my way out of Alice's room without making any noise, so I wouldn't wake her up this early. After I accomplished leaving her bedroom I made my way over to the bathroom.

Finished doing my duties I headed back to Alice's room, but when I passed Edwards room I heard a few sobs coming from his door. He can't be up at this time can he?

I waited a little while to see if he continues, and as I waited his sobs just got louder. So I did the only thing I could think of, I knocked on his door to see if everything was alright.

"Edward its Bella…you okay?" I asked. I heard a few snuffs, and wipes of the nose, until finally he responded.

"Yes! I'm fine." He replied very bluntly.

"Oh ok then…" I guess I couldn't just waltz right in there, so I just walked off and continued to go to Alice's room. While trying to get back to sleep, I kept thinking of ways I could get Edward to talk to me, or even Alice.

I had obviously fallen asleep again, because this time I woke up to Alice jumping up and down on her bed.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!!....come on I have been waiting for you to get up for ages! Let's go get breakfast!" Alice practically screamed…how she could be so happy in the morning, I'll never know.

"Ok, hold your horses im coming!" I replied

10 minuets later, Alice and I were sitting down at the table eating home made pancakes and French toast, with a nice glass of orange juice to top it off.

"So got anything you would like to do today?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm, I don't think so…. I'm fine with doing anything really." I replied

"Wanna just watch some movies or something?"

"Sure ok" I replied with a large grin.

Halfway through eating I felt someone staring at the back of my head, natural instinct, I turned around to bet met with the most stunning green eyes I had ever scene. Edward was standing in the door way, with dark rims around his eyes. You could obviously tell he didn't fall asleep last night. Alice looked over at him, and gave him a small wave.

"Good morning brother dearest" Alice said happily

"What's so good about it?" He mumbled back in return.

Edward walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water then made his way back out the door.

"Edward wait!" Alice quickly yelled. He slowly turned around and stared at her with a very tense look on his face.

"Oh, ummm…well, there is some left over pancakes for you to eat if you want"

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"Edward you have to eat something, look at how thin you're getting! I can basically see your ribs! Just have at least one pancake!" she tried reasoning with him.

"I'm. not. hungry Alice" he once said again, and then quickly fled from the room. Alice sighed in defeat, and then stood up from the table.

"How about we go watch those movies now??" She asked me

"Sure!" I responded, maybe abit to enthusiastically.

It was around noon when I got a call from my dad asking why I wasn't home yet, so I quickly told Alice I would have to come and visit another time, and that I would see her at school on Monday. When I got home I unpacked all my clothes from the other night and put them into the washing machine. I had a lot of free time to spare, so I decided I would check my emails and maybe go on face book.

_3unread messages _

I had 3 unread messages, 2 were from my mother and the other one was from my friend Jacob who lives down at in La-push. Deciding I could check those later, I signed onto my face book account and checked my notifications. No-one appeared to be online so I decided to do some searching. I went onto Alice's profile and went into her friends list. Ofcourse Alice had way more friends then me, mainly because she was so easy to get along with. I scrolled down the list until I found the one I was looking for.

Edward Cullen.

I clicked on his profile straight away, he didn't have a profile picture from what I could tell, but because he made his wall private I couldn't view anymore then that. I wonder if it would be abit stalkerish if I added him as a friend. I mean, he does know who I am, so it hopefully shouldn't be too weird. But I really wanted to find out more about him, and maybe this would help. I finally pressed the 'add as friend' button, and instantly regretted it. He is going to think I am so weird now. Why did I do it! Gah!!

It was now Monday, lunch time. I was sitting down at my usual table waiting for Alice to come along. After about 10 mins she still wasn't here, I was starting to get abit worried, because usually she was first to our table. I looked around for her and couldn't see her anywhere. I decided I would try her mobile.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello" Alice answered

"Hey Ali its me, where are you?"

"Oh! Hey Bella, I'm showing around the new kid, Jasper. Don't worry I'll be there soon. Is it cool if I let him sit with us?" she asked

"Yeah sure, see you in a little while"

"Okay, cool, bye"

"Bye" and with the I hung up

I looked over at the tree Edward usually sits at, and to my surprise he was actually looking at me. I quickly averted my eyes before it became awkward and looked somewhere else. I'm surprised that Edward never gets in trouble about his uniform. At our school we have to wear a uniform, girls where skirt that touches the knee and cannot be above it, with a greenish coloured blouse, black shoes, brown socks and if you're a senior you wear a green tie. The guys wore grey knee high pants, and a green coloured button up shirt that had to be tucked in, black polished shoes and long grey socks. When I look at Edward he is probably the scruffiest looking person in the school. His shirt is hanging loose and his tie is hanging very loosely of him. But I guess that is because he is always pulling at it nervously. His shoes were most certainly not polished, and his pants were all crinkly. I have never ever seen a teacher get up him for his appearance. Weird…

After about 5 more minutes, Alice finally showed up with a blonde haired guy following behind.

"Hey Bella! This is Jasper Whitlock." Alice said while beaming. I gave a polite wave to both of them.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting with you" Jasper said with a nervous look on his face.

"No, not at all, it's okay" I smiled back at him. We continued to eat, me and Alice talking about the usual stuff and every now and then Jasper would join in on the convo.


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! SERIOUSLY i am now on school holidays. and i have maybe... 6 or 7 weeks left? BUT SERIOUSLY! I HAVE TIME TO WRITE NOW :D last year was a very stressful year and i could never think of anything to write etc. so these holidays im going to try get a chapter out hopefully 2 a week... or atleast 1 a week! IF ANYONE is still reading this THANKYOU SO MUCH : ' )

i hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas i can add into this story that would be VERY helpful. :)

* * *

"So Bella... what do you say about coming over my place this afternoon? we can try get in a little bit of study because im still really struggling on our english piece" Alice said to me as soon as jasper left to use the bathroom.

"Uhhh... I dunno" I replied questioning whether or not i wanted to face Alices dad again.

"Pleaseeeeee Bella! Don't worry my dad is working late tonight, and I'll try keep Edward in order" Alice gave me a look that i knew i couldnt resist.

"Oh alright."

After lunch me and Alice showed Jasper to his next class and then headed off to Maths.

"So what do you think of Jasper?" Alice asked while we took our usual spots.

"He's not to bad. Seems nice" I smiled at her. "I think he could be your next true love" I gave her a little wink then took my books out.

"You really think so!" She asked looking like she was ready to jump up and down.

"Yeah ofcourse! Now calm down.. you can see him tomorrow" I said giving a chuckle at the end.

Maths was as boring as it ever is. Usually me and Alice sit their talking the whole time, but our usual teacher was away today, so we had a substitue teacher named Ms Brown. Ms Brown would probably be in her late 50's, short grey hair and had one of the worst tempers! She got angry over anything. When she was writing notes on the board, a boy in my class tried to copying along with her. She got so angry at him saying you cant listen and write at the same time! she almost threw one of the chalk board dusters at his desk. Lets just hope she wont be their next lesson.

After school Alice and i stopped off to get some ice-cream to help make our study session more interesting. When we arrived back at Alice's house i was abit nervous about entering again. Although i would never let Alice know, but after that night i really was worried about coming back. So much had happened in one night, and i didnt know if i could deal with a repeat.

Alice walked up to the front door ready to put her key in. She looked at the door knob funny, then back at me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"Hmmm... it's nothing big, but usually Edward is never home before me. I wonder why hes home early" Alice said with a very puzzled look on her face.

Alice slowly opened the door and walked through

"Edward? you home?" She walked around the first floor looking very worried

"Alice I'm sure hes just asleep upstairs, nothing to be worried about" I said trying to reasure her.

"I hope your right Bella"

I followed her up the stairs, towards Edwards room.

"Edward? Can I come in?" Alice said while knocking on his door.

...Silence. Alice slowly opened his door, and i was worried we would have another episode like last weekend. Alice slowly walked over to Edwards bed and put a blanket over his sleeping body.

"False alarm, he was just sleeping" Alice said releasing a puff of hair she had obviously been holding in. "Come on, I'll put a movie on and we can try study" She said with a small smile on her face.

About half way into The movie i noticed Alice had fallen asleep on her books...I wasnt to sure what to do so i tried lifting her onto her bed where she would be more comfortable. It was getting close to 6:30 and i realised i should have been home an hour ago. I didnt want to disturb Alice so i wrote a note and left it on her bedside table. On my way to the door i noticed Edward was about to walk out of the house.

"Hey Edward!" I called. The moment it came out of my mouth i instantly regretted it. Slowly he turned around from the front door with a casual expression on his face.

"Uhh.. Alice is upstairs sleeping and i didnt want to disturb her.I-I left a note but just incase she panics could you tell her i got home fine and that i'll see her tomorrow?" I asked feeling very nervous. Just being round him gave me butterflies in my belly.

"Yeah. I guess" Edward said very briefly and walked straight out the door.

I was surprised i even got a response out of him. I felt good knowing i had gotton him to speak even the simplest of words to me. I walked down the stairs and out the door, just intime to see him walking down the street. I got into my truck and drove off in the opposite direction.

* * *

When i walked into school the next morning Alice came running up to me saying how much she was sorry that she fell asleep. It was hard to get her to shut up!

"ALICE!"I yelled

"What?" She replied with the puppy dog expresion on her face

"Seriously, it's ok. I got home nice and safe. I told Edward i was going home and if he could let you know. Just dont freak out. It was a rough day so you had every excuse to fall asleep" I told her

"Yeah but thats still no excuse. Your my best friend, i cant just fa-...wait! did you just say you spoke do Edward? What happened~! Did he reply? was he rude!"

"He was fine. He answered me with a 'yeah, i guess' then left straight away... it was fine" I tried reasuring her.

"Hmmm strange... haha anyway lets get to class!" She said grabbing my hand and heading off to form.

When the bell rang signaling that form was over i headed off to my first class, which happened to be history. On my way nature called so i headed to the bathroom. While in there a few girls from my form strolled in gossiping as per usual. Generally i would try and block them out, but today they were actually talking about a genre that sparked my intrest.

"You know that Edward kid Jess?" Said the first person whos voice i recognized as a girl named Lauren.

"Hmm, is he that kid who is always smoking at lunch and stinks of alcohol?" Replied Jess

"Yeah thats him! well... I found out that his father is wanting to send him away to go live with one of his Uncles or something... I think in England..Australia.. Cant remember " She said while washing her hands. I really needed to get to class but i had to wait for them to leave so i could go wash my hands. I couldnt let them know i was listening in on they're conversations.

"Oh wow! yeah i heard my mum telling my dad how weird that whole family was. I feel kinda sorry for that Alice chick. Living with such a screwed up family" Replied Jess

"Yeah me to...Oh! we better get to class! I'll see you at lunch Jess" Lauren said while running off.

Thanks to that hold up it obviously meant i was going to be late for class... I hurried as fast i could to my class room, but quickly stopped off at the office to get a late slip. Just before i walked in i checked the clock and realised i was 15 mins late. When i walked in Everyone was watching the video from our previous lesson. My teacher walked over to me and took the late slip. She pointed me to the free sit by the window. It just so happened to be the seat right next to Mr Cullen himself. I thanked her and quietly moved towards Edward. He wasnt watching me or the Tv, just staring out the window. When i sat down all I could smell was cigarette smoke. I wonder how many he had taken this morning.  
While watching the video i was wondering if what Lauren had said was really true... Surely Alice would have said something to me about it.. or maybe she didnt even know about it. Would they're dad really be so mean to send him away. To a different country..? While thinking I shifted my eyes to the left to see Edwards green orbs staring straight back at me. I quickly shifted my focus back to the TV with 1000 thoughts going through my mind.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Alice and Jasper were already at the table chatting happily. I storlled over to them and set my lunch down.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them

"Howdy Bella" Said Jasper

"Hey Bella!" Alice said, with a big smile on her face.

Alice and Jasper continued there conversation, and I took a bite from my sandwhich. I looked over to the tree Edward usually sat at, and saw him sitting there playing with his phone. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he had one hand playing in his hair. Oh how i wished i could run my hands through it...

Jasper noticed me looking at him and tried joking with me...

"On the prowl for a new man Bella? " He winked.

"You know Bella... Edward could actually be good for you! i Think you should try talking to him." Said Alice with a hopeful look on her face.

"Guys i was just day dreaming... haha calm down!"

"Yeah... daydreaming about Edward!" Alice sqeauled! Obviously she had said that a little to loud, because when i peaked over at Edward, he was staring at me...

"Gee thanks Alice." I said sarcasticly.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think : ) how i can improve... or anything. plus it would be really helpful if you could give me ideas on how i can get them to meet/ talk. i want Edward and Bella to start building up a relationship now, but i dont know how to get them talking ..

so if you have any ideas at all that would be very helpful : D

THANKS FOR READING!~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again... I practically have no life right now. HAHA holidays can get boring. So my updates will be alot faster : D**

* * *

My eyes made contacts with Edwards green ones. He had a tense look on his face. I quickly looked at Alice to give her a sour look. And the moment I looked back to Edward... He was gone. Jasper had just announced that he had to go to the library to get in abit of study done. So we both waved good bye, then i forced my anger on Alice.

"Yeah nicely said Alice.." I said with anger in my voice.

"Oh come on Bella. Just admit it. I see you always looking at Edward. You sooo like him" She winked.

I felt my cheecks starting to heat up so i tried ducking my head.

"I KNEW IT!" Alice jumping up and down in her seat!

"Alice. If you say 1 word to him! I will seriously kill you"

"Yeah... yeah... heard it all before! ahah NOW tell me. How long has this been going on?" She asked. .

"I dont know Alice...I just want to try figure him out you know? I hate seeing him looking upset, I want to be the one to put a smile on his face.. As corny as that sounds" I replied. Alice nodded looking me straight in the eyes..

"You really care about my brother dont you? Usually i would find that disgusting knowing someone liked my brother. But i really do think you could change him Bella. You just have to break the wall. Get into his head. I have tried and failed, but i think you could be the one to save him.

* * *

3 weeks have passed and not much had changed...Jasper and Alice became really close, one morning Alice came running into school jumping up and down because Jasper had asked her out. Edward is still the same and living here, so no new news on moving... I wonder if that was even true. And its now finally Friday afternoon and I was waiting for the bell to ring. Alice had planned for us to go to the movies with Jasper. I tried declining because i didnt want to be the 3rd wheel, but unfortuantly I couldnt get out of it.

*RINGG*

The bell rang and i grabbed my bag heading out to the front of the school.

"Bella! get in, i'll give you a ride home" Alice said while driving up to me.

I opened the door and said thanks. We chatter about school work, what she was wanting to do this weekend, clothes she wanted to buy, and last but not least... Jasper. Just as we pulled up to my house she was about to tell me something important but decided it could wait..

"I'll come pick you up around 6, so be ready!" She said while I was getting out.

"okay, see you then" and with that I shut the door.

It was just coming up to 5 o'clock and I just finished my shower. I put on my underwear along with a dressing gown and walked back into the bathroom.I didnt need much makeup but I added some mascara for the sake of it. After that I grabber my brush and blowdryer attempting to get my mop of a hair ready in time. After about 15 mins it was dry and I grabber my curler and hairspray and added some nice loose curls. Once make up and hair was done, I walked over to my wardrobe ready to pick out what to wear. I had about 15 mins left so i tried to hurry.

I picked out a nice royal blue blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans along with a pair of black ballet flats. Incase the weather changed I grabbed a black coat and walked down the stairs. I put my phone, purse and some mints in my handbag. 3 mins later I heard Alice beeping her horn. I quickly left a note on the table for my dad, and ran outside. When i was walking over to Alices car i noticed there was someone else accompaning us in the back seat. Edward.

"Hey Bella" Alice and Jasper both said at the same time. I said hello and put my seat belt on.

"I managed to get Edward out of the house tonight Bella so your not going to be the 3rd wheel." Alice said adding a chuckle on the end.

The ride to the Cinema was very weird. Jasper and Alice would occasionally try say something, but it just wasnt working. I Let my eyes wonder over to what Edward was wearing. Very rarely would you see him out of his school uniform, so this was a new experience for me. He had on a Black button down and a black pair of skinny jeans. His hair was its usual mess but, damn he looked sexy. Thankgod the trip was short, I dont think i could have survived if it was any longer. When we walked in Alice quickly announced that she needed to use the girls room and that I had to accompany her.

"Bella i know its probably going to be very weird, but try! I know you have a crush on Edward, dont try and avoid it. Just try have a casual conversation with him ok. Me and Jasper are going to sit at the back of the cinema because... we planned to do something else throughout the movie...if you get what i mean. So that means...you and Edward.. aloneee." Alice said on the way to the toilets.

"Okay firtly Alice. Why didnt you tell me he was going to be here and secondly, is it neccessary you do that? i mean, other people will be around. and thirdly! You said yourself Edward never talks. As if hes going to talk to me" I complained back

"I was about to Bella in the car, but i thought it could be a surprise... Forget what me and Jasper are doing ok.. Just focus on Edward, I know if you try you can crack him" She beamed

I groaned out of frustration and headed back to the guys.

"I already payed for everyone while you guys went to the lady's room, so lets head in" Jasper announced.

"Awww Jazz you shouldnt have!" Alice said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou Jasper" I said. He really shouldnt have but I appriciated it very much.

We all headed off to cinema 9 Edward and I tagging along from the back.

"Do you know what movie we are seeing?" I asked Edward trying to make conversation.

He gave me a lookover then shook his head. This was going to be a looong night!

Alice and Jasper took a seat in the very back corner telling us to sit close but not too close.

Edward sat down at the back but almost on the other side of the cinema, so I followed him and took a seat beside him. My body was flowing with electricty, being this close to him was doing all sorts of things. The closer i was though, the more alcohol i could the nicest turn on.

"So how did Alice manage to get you to come?" I asked, once again attempting conversation.

He kept his eyes on the screen but actually answered me.

"It wasnt easy, but I was more or less forced against my own will. Plus shit was going on at home that i didnt particularly want to stay around for." He said.

"Fair enough."

I looked over at Alice and Jasper and saw them both smirking at me.

"I hope your a fan of scary movies. I read the ticket and we're seeing 'Dont turn off the lights'" Edward said. This time staring straight into my eyes.

"Your kidding me right? I think I should leave then... Scary movies are NOT my thing" I rambled.

I had noticed over time while knowing Alice, when ever you would look at Edward you would never even see the hint of a smile on his face . But for a brief second I think I saw his lip twitch up.

"Well you better go get Alice, shes the one driving" He said returning his head to the screen.

Crap. I scream in scary movies... What a perfect chance to humiliate myself...

* * *

We were half way into the movie and I basically couldnt watch anymore! I had my legs up to my chest with my arms around them. My head was resting on my knees. I couldnt bare to watch anymore! I know I was going to have nightmares tonight!

"Are you really that scared?" I heard Edward say

I couldnt even speak i just nodded my head.

"Come on then... I'll wait out side with you i guess" I heard him head instantly snapped up, trying to avoid the screen.

"You would do that?" Was he actually being serious!

"Well, you started to shake before and i know for a fact it isnt cold so... yeah we havnt got long anyway" He got up and started to walk towards the door. I quickly grabbed my bag and coat and ran after him, not even attempting to look over at Alice and Jasper.

"Thankyou so much! You could go back in there if you want. I feel bad that you dont get to see the ending now..." I replied still a little stunned, I cant beleive he was actually being this nice to me.

He just looked at me and went to sit down on one of the couchs. I followed and sat opposite him. We were surrounded in silence for maybe 10 mins when suddenly out of the blue he asked;

"Bella. Why are you so interested in me?" I was shocked! I felt my jaw drop to the floor, who randomly asks that!. OK play it cool Bella. Just act cool...

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I tried to act like i had no idea what he was on about... but im pretty sure he could see right through me.

"Don't be silly. I see you staring at me at Lunch all the time. Even in our history class... I just dont understand why?"

Dammit. I was busted. What can you possibly say to that? ' yeah im kinda obsessed with you. take no notice' NO! What if i just tell him the truth? No that wont work either...hmm i'll just try play it cool.

"What?" Yeah... real smooth Bella.

"Dont act stupid. You know exactly what im talking about..." Wow hes good!

Just as i was going to say something he butted in.

"Listen Bella. I do think your pretty. And yes your nice.. but... dont bother ok? Seriously... If your interested in me, dont be! im not good. I have a horrible life. No friends. Im the freak at school. And im okay with that. I dont want to bring you into it... So just dont try okay... try stay away from my type." How could he think of himself like that!

"Edward! You shouldnt think like that! I'm sure your a wonderful person! You just dont know it!" I tried reasurring. Obviously it didnt work for him because he just gave me a stupid look..

"Bella, Im a bad person. I do bad things...Seriously im telling you now to stay away." My mouth kept opening and closing I felt like a stupid fish! I was at a lost for words and was begging that the movie would end so Alice could come help me! I needed some girl talk. We sat in an awkward silence for probably 10 minutes. When Alice and Jasper came out they were smiling and laughing... If only i could have that. I sighed and walked up to them.

"Alice. Lets go, now please" I tried saying quietly without Jasper hearing. She looked at my face and noticed i was being very serious. She gave me a small nod and told Jasper she needed to leave now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed : )**


	8. UPDATE

Hey guys just a quick update. Im going to be going away on tuesday down to victoria. and my dad decided he wanted to drive there... (i live in queensland) its going to be a long drive so im going to take my laptop and write HEAPS! so i will hopefully have heaps of chapters to upload when i get home : )  
im hopefully going to finish one tonight and get it up~!

MERRY CHRISTMAS/ BOXING DAY/ NEW YEARS EVE!

xx 


	9. Chapter 9

**YO GUYS heres another chapter!~: D **

**IM HOME : D SO HAPPY HAHA**

* * *

After I got home from a very awkward car ride, Alice called me straight away. As soon as i picked the phone up all i could hear was her shouting.

"Bella! Ok tell me every possible detail! what happened? Why did you want to leave straight away? What did Edward say to you! Omg are you ok?"

"Hey Alice. Theres not much to tell really... But Edward told me he knows I like him and that I shouldnt bother because he is messed up. I was kinda gobbed smacked and didnt know what to say... Which is why i wanted to leave straight away"

"Oh my! he said that? He really is stupid...Why would he say something like that to you?..Hes making me so angry!..." Alice ranted.

"Well... If it makes anything better... He did say he thought I was pretty. And he also left the cinemas with me because I was so scared."

"Oh really? Hmmmm that does change things then" She mulled over.

"What do you mean?"I asked very curious

"Oh well I'm not assuming anything. But if i remember correctly the only girl he has ever said looked pretty, was... my mum. Even I have asked him if I looked pretty before I went out somewhere and got no response..." I once again was at a lost for words. Should I be flattered?

"Well Bella i'll talk to you more at school! i'll see you later, byeeee!" She said

"Okay bye" And with that we both hung up.

After that call I was even more confussed. I guess you could say Edward was trying to look out for me, by telling me not to like him. But... I want to help him. Alice said I could help him. He spoke to me. He called me pretty. If i have crossed atleast 1 tiny wall. I think I could get through all the other 100000 walls he has built up.

My weekend was very uneventful. Full of finishing off assignments and studying for up-coming tests. While I was focusing on maths, my mobile phone started ringing. I opened it up and saw it was Alice.

"Hey Alice" I said a tad surprised.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to come over this afternoon?"

"Hmmm..." I had practically been studying all weekend, I should go out and enjoy myself. But what if i bumped into Edward... How would i react to seeing him." Yeah sure why not Alice. I havnt got anything else do to" I replied

"Fantastic!" She replied Enthusiastically.

"When would you like me?"

"Are you busy now? Because I could come pick you up right away if you like. I'm pretty bored!"

"Sure, see you in 10 mins?."

"Yep!"

And with that I hung up the phone, grabbed my jacket, phone and house keys. And headed down the stairs to wait for Alice.

* * *

"Hey Bella Boop!" Alice said while I was getting into the car.

"Uh hi Alice.. haha whatcha been up to?"

"Nothing.. Edward wont do anything with me. I asked him to teach me how to play the guitar and he got all cranky. So I decided to call you" She said while we Drove to her house.

"Edwards home?" I said with a panicky voice. I'm guessing she noticed because she then said

"Dont worry Bella, I wont let it be awkward." She said while we were driving up the drive way. She pushed me into the house and up to her room. It was exactly the same as it was last time I was here. I wish my room was this neat...

"So what do you wanna do Bella? We can paint each others nails, watch a movie, make some food, play a game? Anything you can think of?" She asked me

"Hmm well I'm fine with just watching a movie" I replied with a smile.

"Ok! we'll have too watch it downstairs though. My DVD player broke the other day and I havnt been able to go get it fixed.."

"Thats alright"

We had choosen to watch the all time favourite High School Musical. This was such a corny movie. It was one of favourites. We sat there laughing through all the stupid parts. When the movie was getting closer to the end, Edward had walked in, in a black button down shirt and dark wash jeans, and took a seat on the other free couch.

"Are you seriously watching this?" He asked looking between me and Alice with his striking green eyes.

"Its a classic Edward. If you dont want to watch it, go back to your room" Alice responded with a huff.

He shrugged his shoulders and stayed sitting. Suddenly there was alot of tension in the room, not one of us said a word. I think Alice and Edward must have had abit of a fall out before i came.

When they characters started singing 'we're all in this together'Mr. Cullen had walked through the door with a very exhusted look on his face. I noticed Edward tense up straight away and look anywhere but his face.

"Hello again Bella.." He said while looking at me.

"Hi Mr Cullen." I responded giving him a quick glance.

"Alice my cars petrol is practically empty, so would you mind giving me a ride down town? I need to go pick up a few things for work tomorrow." He said giving her a stern look. Alice looked at me with a pleading look and then turned back to her dad.

"Sure daddy, I'll just have to drop Bella off on the way home."

"I'm sorry sweetie but thats in a different direction and i'm in a big hurry!" He said dropping his suitcase on the floor and un-doing his tie.

Just as Alice was about to protest I quickly butted in

"Its ok Alice I can walk home" I said giving a reasuring smile. Alice didnt look to happy but I could tell she didnt want to get her dad angry.

"Are you sure Bella? Its really late I dont want you walking home alone!" She panicked

"Its fine trust me!" I reasurred

"Bella... I really dont think its saf-" Before she could finish her sentence her dad butted in.

"Alice come on the place I need to go closes in 20 mins! and it takes half an hour to get there! we have to go!" He said walking out the door.

I got up grabbing my coat. "Thanks for inviting me over Alice. Seriously I'm fine to walk home. Just go before your dad gets cranky!" I said walking with her to the door.

"Bella i'm really sorry! I honestly dont like this. What if i get Edward to walk with you?" She whispered to me.

"Alice come on!" Her dad yelled from the car.

"No. Alice dont you even think about it. " I said sternly. She looked at me then back to Edward with a smirk on her face.

"Alice" I warned.

"Hey Edward, would you mind walking Bella home? Its really late and I dont want her to get hurt" She said with an evil smirk on her face. Edward slowly stood up and looked at Alice.

"If I have to" He said adding a sigh onto the end.

While he was grabbing his coat, Alice quickly whispered to me.

"I have a plan Bella. Just go along with this! I gotta go my dads getting all huffy! See you tomorrow" She gave me a hug then ran to her car giving me a wave. I waved back and waited for Edward to come out of the house.

"Thankyou for walking with me" I said while he was locking the door. He just nodded at me then walked ahead.

While we were walking along the street I couldnt take the silence any longer so I decided to try and break the ice.

"Alice tells me you play the guitar... How long have you been playing it?" I asked. Apparently that sparked his intrest, because he looked at me then back down at the pavment.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and replied

"I guess I started when I was 5..."

"Wow, you must be experienced... What kind of music do you play?" I wanted to keep him talking so I tried finishing it off with a question.

"Mainly classical. Before I stopped playing I started writing my own songs."

"Why did you stop playing?" I asked looking at his profile.

"I'd rather not talk about it" He said meeting my stare then looking away. I took a glance at my watch and realised it had only been 5 minutes. And walking to my house took just under half an hour.

"So whats your favourite subject?" I asked,

"Uhhh school isnt really my thing.." He replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well what do you want to do when you finish school? Theres gotta be something your interested in" I didnt want to come across as pushy but i wanted to keep him talking.

"I dunno... When i was younger I always wanted to be a musician but I dont know anymore.." I could see that this is obviously not one of his favourite topics and he seemed to be getting very uncomfortable.

"You should!" I tried encouraging.

He didnt respond to that all I could hear was his feet scuffing along the path. The crickets were going crazy off in the distance and the sun was almost down. I wondered how he was going to get home in the dark!

"Edward you can stop here if you like! You shouldnt have to walk home when you can barely see a thing." I could tell he was hesitating wether or not to continue walking me home or to just leave. He let out a heavy breath and said

"Dont worry.. I'll be fine." I had stoped walking by then hoping he would go back to his house. It wasnt safe to be walking around late at night. He tilted his head in the direction of my place. "Come on, lets go" He said and continued walking.

"I'm sure your dad and Alice will probably be worried if your walking on the streets late at night."

"Bella...Please. My dad does'nt give a shit about me. I always walk around late at night so dont get your nickers in a not ok?" He said looking at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. Knowing that he probably wished someone did care. Well I cared! and i wanted him to know that. He averted his eyes back to the foot path, with a very awkward expression on his face.

"I'm sure know matter what you think he does care about you." I said with a concerned voice.

"Lets just drop it ok? I know for a fact he doesnt give a shit about anything I do and if he does it always leads to...uh never mind." Edwards eyes shifted and I could we had reached a topic he REALLY didnt want to go any further into. I wanted to quickly change the subject so I bursted out the first thing that came to mind!

"Whats your favourite colour?" I blurted out, maybe a little to quickly. Edward looked at me with an odd but greatful expresion on his face then back to the path.

"Umm I dunno... grey?"

"Grey? why?" I said scrunching my face up.

"Its dull, colourless. Like me." He said with a sad expression. I stopped dead in my tracks. Who would say something like that. And why would he reveal something like that to me?

"Edward.. Dont think like that! Your heaps better then that!" He stopped and look at me. He looked around a few times then straight back to my eyes.

"Bella dont say stupid things like that. We all know I have no future. No caree. No friends, yet 100 enemies. I drink. I smoke. I do drugs. My father hates me, and I hate him. I'm not exactly leading the best life am I?" He said with no emotion on his face. To be honest I was shocked. I never would have thought he would say this much to me. We had started walking again and were rounding the corner to the street my house was on. I had to think and speak quickly.

"Edward who cares about any of that. You can change it! You can lead the life you want to live. You just have to straighten your act up. You can become a good person! All you have to do is try and believe in yourself!" We were one house away from my own so I quickly added one more thing in.

"You know Edward...Your also wrong with one thing. You do have friends. Strarting offically tonight. You have me. I can be there to help you. You also have Alice. She will always be there ready to support you whenever you need it." I finished saying.

"Bella I told you before.. You dont want to be friends with someone like-"

"Stop!" I cut him off "Dont say it. I dont care what you do Edward. Thats your own private buisness. But everyone needs a friend. And I will be your friend." We had reached my house and I had to say goodbye. Edward was awkwardly standing there not replying. Obviously no-one had ever said this kind of thing to him.

"Well thankyou very much for walking me home Edward. I hope you get home safe!" I said, and quickly ran up to the front door. When I got to the door i turned around to see Edward still standing there with a confussed look on his face. He wasnt looking at me he was looking over into the distance. He ran a hand through his hair and started to walk back home.

I walked inside and saw my dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad" I said with a smile

"Bella why are you home so late. Didnt Alice give you a lift?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, uh well Alices dad needed something from the hospital and he needed Alice to take him. So she had to rush of quickly. I told her i was fine to walk home and she insisted Edward walked with me." I said kicking my shoes off and heading over to the couch.

"Bella, I really dont want you spending to much time with Edward ok! Alice is fine, but Edward is a very bad influence. I dont want you to have anything to do with him." He said with a stern voice.

"Dad dont worry. Hes not the 'talking' type. And he needs a friend so I want to try help him out of his shell. He shouldnt have to be alone all the time."I argued

"Bella no. That kid is trouble, stay away."

I didnt want to listen to my dad bag him out. So I got up and walked to my room.

* * *

I was heading over to my english class when i was stoped by a hand dragging me back. Alice.

"Bella! Tell me. How did it go? I didnt feed you to the sharks did I?" She said with a concerned look on her face.

"Actually Alice. It went ok i guess." I explained to her every detail and word said from last night. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Her face was stunned.

"Uh come on Alice we gotta go to class!" I dragged her by her hand and we headed off.

On the way i explained to her the things my dad said to me when I got home.

"Bella, usually I would tell you to listen to your dad. But i seriously think your the one to crack my brother!" She stoped in thought then blurted out "I HAVE AN IDEA!" A few onlookers gave Alice an odd look for her random out burst "ok when the bell rings for lunch. I want you to find Edward and invite him to eat lunch with us! I know he will probably try pretend he doesnt know you, because he always does it to me. But seriously give it a go!" She said with an evil smirk on her face

"Alice...I doubt that will happen. I told him I would be his friend. But he didnt seem to keen on it."

"Pfft. Pleaseee just do it! for me?" She used her puppy dog pout and i couldnt resist!

"FINE! but dont expect anything ok!"

"See you at lunch! " She smiled running off to her class.

The bell rang and I headed into the cafeteria to get my lunch. I spotted Edward walking over to his tree. Once again no food with him. I quickly grabbed some chips, a juice box, and 2 sandwichs. Maybe i could try and bribe him with it.

I walked back through the caffeteria and down the hall. Now was the time I had to be brave. And just not think about anything... I spotted Edward over by the tree. Looking just as scruffy. His hair looked like it had been pulled even more today, and his tie wasnt even tied. I tightened my hand on my lunch bag and headed over to his tree. While walking I took a quick glance over to my usual table and i could see Alice and Jasper sitting there laughing over something. When I got closer to Edward he noticed my presence and looked up at me. He had very darks circles under his eyes, I could tell he didnt get any sleep last night.

"Uhh... Hey" I said with a smile. " I thought you might want this" I held him a sandwhich and waited for him to take it.

"Thanks but i dont need it" He said and continued rolling his cigarett. Another thing I always wondered why the school didnt get up him for.

"I'm your friend now... And friends help each other out. So here take this" I forced the sandwhich into his lap and sat infront of him. I could tell quite a few students were looking at us with curiostisty,, wondering someone like me would be talking to someone like him.

He didnt say anything, but he tried shifting further back.

"Hey why dont you come sit with Alice, Jasper and I? I'm sure it would be nice if you had some company."

Edwards eyes shifted to the on lookers we had and then back to me.

"Listen Bella. Its nice you want to do all this for me but seriously. Just go back to your perfect life and leave me alone." Edward said mono-toned.

"You think my lifes perfect? If thats what you think, then your very mistaken Edward. My life is far from perfect. But i make an effort to try and make it good. I actually try to succeed. And if people tried helping me. I would accept their offer." I said very frustrated.

"Well we dont exactly life the same life to we Bella." Edward said, and unexpectedly grabbed his bag, flung it over his shoulder and walked off. I was a little shocked at where my braveness was coming from but before it left my system i quickly called out to him before he got to far away

"You cant just run away when things get tough Edward." I stood up ready to head over to Alice but Edward had stoped walking and was heading back over to me. When he reached me, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me futrther away from everyone. I could feel tingles going up my arm from his touch. It was like an electric bolt.

He had lead me behind a school building and stoped with out warning, causing me to bump into him. Edward steped back but there still wasnt much space between us. He was breathing very heavily and i was starting to get worried. I obviously had struck a nerve, and i was now regretting everything I had just said.

"Listen here Bella! I dont care how much Alice has told you about me, or how much you think you know. But let me fill you in! Firstly! No. my life isnt perfect, its hell to me. and secondly! I HAVE to run away from my problems. You know why? Because if i dont things just get worse! If i stood there and listened to every piece of crap that came out of my dads mouth I probably would have killed pushed around just isnt my thing. The second I turn 18 I will be out of that hell hole! My mum fought my battles for me. And when she left I learned to stand up for myself.

I have to face to the fact EVERY day that I didnt nothing to help my mum. When I found out the things that dick head did to my mother i was ready to slice his throat. But I had to refrain for Alice. Every day I see his face Bella...you dont know what runs through my mind. I could have helped my mum. I could have kept her away from my father. But i didnt did I?" I was almost in tears. I never realised Edward was in so much pain! His eyes started to look a tad watery. omg... This is not what I planned when asking him to sit with us...

"Edward..." I put one hand on my arm trying to give abit of comfort." I had no idea you went through this pain every day. What can I do to help? Please dont blame yourself. You were only a young child!"

When he finally made contact with me I could tell he was practically having a mental break down. He was breathing heavily and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. I grabbed his hand and lead him over to the wall of the building. Once his back hit it he slid down into a crouching position. His knees were touching his chest, he had placed his head on his knees and started pulling at his hair. I kneeled infront of him trying to pry his hands away from his hair.

"Edward..." I couldnt get his hands away, he was pulling really tight! "Edward listen to me! You have to stop!" I finally grasped his hands and held them in my lap. When Edward looked up at me he looked like a little boy who was lost and needed their mother.

"Bella.. Why are you still here. You should just leave me alone ok. Its better for everyone"

"No Edward. I'm still here because when I look at you I see someone who has been alone too long. Someone who needs a shoulder to cry on. I dont want to see you hurting Edward. Its not right. No-one shouild feel the kind of pain you feel." I said giving his hands a sqeeze.

"Bella, you dont even know me." Edward was starting to stand up, so I did to.

"Well who said its to late to start?"

* * *

**Am i going to fast? please fill me in with your thoughts xD**


	10. Chapter 10

Well here it is. Sorry its late. But so much drama has happened. Cuz I live in brisbane im really close to the floods but fortuantly I wasnt caught in them. Thankyou everyone who favourties my story or any of that jazz. HAHA i love get emails from fan fiction : D

Hope you enjoy this chapter, :D

Ps: Does anyone else who writes stories, or reads them on fan fiction. Do your parents get angry at you for always being on the comp? Seriously my dad wont get off my back about it. Thats why my updates are not always frequent. Because I always get " your always on the computer! blah blah blah" Omg it drives me mad.. HAHA sorry bout the rant xD

anyway...enjoy : D and i hope you review!

* * *

We were standing face to face, and Edward was looking very uncomfortable.

"Well... I think I'm gonna skip the rest of school so... yeah" He did'nt even give me a chance to reply. He grabbed his backpack and started walking away. Before he was out of reach he turned around and mumbled a

'Thanks Bella..." And with that he walked off quick pace and headed to his car.

I was a little stunned that all that had just happened. I wasnt really expecting Edward to have a break down, let alone grab me and take me behind a building. Just because i offered him to sit with us... I grabbed my backpack and headed over to my table.

Alice was waiting eagerly awaiting my return. And the momenT i sat down she bombarded me with questions

"BELLA! DETAILS NOW! TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU? WHY DID HE TAKE YOU AWAY? OMG! THIS IS SO MUCH DRAMA!" Alice all but screamed in my ear.

"Calm down Ali... I'll explain everything" I went through practically everything that had happened leaving out a few personal parts... I didnt think that was my place to say. Alice and Jasper were in total shock. Curiosity writen all over there face. The bell suddenly rang and Alice jumped up grabbing my arm.

"So Bella where is Edward now? Whats gonna happen between you guys?" She said to me, leaving Jasper trailing behind us.

"I think he went home.. I'm not to sure, he just said he was skipping the rest of the day" I replied.

"Nononono he wouldnt go home. I know Edward and thats the LAST place he would go." She said lost in thought. I pondered where else he could go if he wasnt going home... I'm sure the school would call him up for wagging so.. he couldnt be going anywhere in public.

The second bell rang signaling that I was late for class so Alice, Jasper and myself walked as fast as we could with out looking to weird to our next classes. Turns out i had ancient history...great.

The lesson was another 'movie' lesson. Where the teachers would freak you out by saying that she would be giving us a quiz after the video so pay close attention. Usually I would either day dream or doodle on my book. But I thought considering we would be questioned afterwards I would try and listen. Half way throughout the movie I felt my phone vibrate indicating I had recieved a text. I looked around to check no one was watching and pulled out my phone from my pocket. It was from Alice.

'Bella bad news! I just got a text from my dad asking where Edward was because he got a call from the school. What should I say back?'

I honestly had no idea what to say back. All I knew was that meant Edward would be in even more trouble when he got home. Great. I quickly tried thinking and typed something back to Ali.

'Sorry Al, I honestly got no idea. Maybe say he was sick or something.'

I put my phone in my pocket and waited for the bell to hurry up and ring. The movie ended and my teacher handed out our quiz sheets. My eyes scanned over it and i realised I was screwed for this. I swear none of this was in the video. I tried answering what I could then set my pen back down on the desk. She came around and collected everyones paper just before the bell rang.

"ok class I'll be marking this tonight, have a good day" She said to us just as the bell rang. I grabbed my bag then bolted to my good old pick up truck. I chucked my bag in and started the car.

'Bella wait!" I heard someone yell. I looked out my window and saw Alice running up to me. She stopped at my window trying to catch her breath. I opened my door and stepped out.

"Whats up Alice?" I asked truely confussed

"Bella" She took in a huge breath of air, obviously she had run a long way "Can you help me look for Edward. I want to warn him that dads angry!" She said.

"But what about your car?"

"Hmm..You go home and ill come by and pick you up" She said with a disgusted look, looking at my truck.

"Uhh ok see you soon then?"

"Yes! Bye!' And with that she walked back to her car mumbling something about me needing to get a new car.

I quickly got into my car and headed home. The drive wasnt to long but it felt like 100 years. I was trying to decide in my mind where Edward was and why Alice was so worried about finding him. Im sure he always does this right?

When I arrived home I quickly chucked my bad inside then waited for Alice. She came shortly after and I jumped into her car.

"Ok so where should we look first?" I asked doing my seat belt up.

"I'm not to sure.. We'll just go for a drive around and have a look" She said reversing out of my drive way.

We had been driving for probably 5 mins, and Alice hadnt said anything which I found very odd.

"Hey Ali why is it so important we find Edward? Not that we shouldnt! But doesnt he usually go off like this?" Alice turned to look at me with, and all I could see was pure worry in her eyes.

"Bella..Its incredibly important I find my brother, because when my dad comes home and see him, I know something bad will happen! My dad was sooo angry in the text message he sent me. I dont think I could stand seeing something bad happen." She looked like she was about to cry. This was one emotional day!

"Dont worry Ali we'll find him!" I tried reasuring.

She was looking around frantically and I was maybe thinking I should take over driving. We had passed heaps of parks and shopping centers I honestly had no idea where he would be.

"I know! I know exactly where he is!"She suddenly yelled out after probably 20 mins of driving.

"Where?"

"Whenever things get tough I found out my brother ALWAYS ends up at my mothers grave." She said.

"Alice should we realy disturb him if he is there?"

"Bella he will come home and have hell to pay, he needs to be warned" She said looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Uhh ok then, well lets go?" I was a tad puzzled about all of this.

Alice was doing way over the speed limit, I was really scared we were going to crash into something! We drove an extra 10 minutes to a suburb I had never been in before. We reached a cemetary that look fairly old and pretty much deserted.

"Should I stay in the car?" I asked Alice.

"In any other situation I would honestly say that I want you to go talk to him, but it might be best if I go."

"Uhh ok" i gave her a smile and she headed out. I watched her walk and walk until I could no longer see her. I was wondering how long she was going to take.. I looked around and saw only our car, so I wondered how Edward possibly got here when its so far away!

I was starting to get a little concerned and in need of something to do. I stepped out of the car feeling the cool breeze wash over my face. I walked around the car and found a seat close to the entrance. So I wondered over there and took a seat bringing my knees to my chest to keep warm. After awhile I saw Edward storm out of the cemetary not looking to pleased. He thankfully didnt see me, and just kept walking. He must be so fit, and strong. wait! not the time for day dreaming. Once he was out of sight I stood up in time to see Alice running out crying her eyes out.

"Alice!" I yelled hurrying over to her.

"Alice what happened!" I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my shoulder.

"Bella I dont know what to do' she was sobing and her voice was very muffled." he said horrible things to me! He wished I wasnt his sister and that I should stop getting into other peoples buisness. and so much more!' she started crying even harder now and I was really getting worried. 'Hes so mean to me Bella! He swore and was so angry! I dont even know him anymore!"

"It's ok Alice, hes probably just in a really bad mood. Do you know where hes going?"

I felt Alice shake her head, why could someone be so cruel to someone as nice as her. "Bella hes never been so mean to me before. I honestly dont know what happened." I lead her over to the passenger seat and sat her down.

"Alice dont worry ok, I'll drive you home...or you can come to my house if you want, we can talk about it more"

"Bella I would love that more then ever but unfortuantly my dad would probably be even angrier... Sorry"

"Nono its fine! Just get some rest and try forget the things he said ok?"

"Bella I have never seen him THIS bad! He was ready to kill someone I swear! Maybe its not such a good idea you befriend him?" She said worry pure on her face.

"But Alice, we have to stop him acting like this! He cant go around this angry!" I tried convincing her to not loose hope.

"Well its your choice Bella..." She leant her head against the head rest and looked out the window.

No more words were spoken, we were both lost in our own thoughts. I then suddenly realised that im not going to be able to get home once I get to Alices...

"Alice if I stop at my house will you be able to drive home safely your self?" I asked

"Ofcourse Bella i'll be fine" She reassured

"Alice is Edward going home?"

"I dont actually know..So i guess i'll just have to wait and find out."

We had arrived at my house and I felt terrible making Alice drive home when she was upset like this.

"I'm really sorry about everything Alice, I hope it all works out.."

"Thanks Bella, I'll see ya tomorrow" She smiled and drove off.

I headed inside ready to go straight to bed and go over my thoughts.

**APOV**

I was driving home going over everything Edward had said to me. Never in my whole life had I heard such hateful words come out of his mouth. I only wanted to help him. By the time I got home none of the lights were on and daddys car wasnt in the drive way. Oh no..

I jumped out of my car and ran up to the door. Before I opened the door I took in a deep breath ready for what was going to take place. I slowly turned the handle and stepped through. Nothing looked to be wrong, but the silence seemed very wrong.

"Edward?"I called out hoping to hear a response. Once again all I heard was silence... 'Dammit' I mummbled to myself.

I droped my car keys and headed upstairs. What I saw was bad. Really bad. The door of Edwards room had a gaping hole through it, obviously showing somebody had smashed their hand through it. I slowly walked over to Edwards room and stood in the door way, taking in all the damage. Edward was no where to be seen but his room looked like a bomb had hit it. There was paper everywhere, clothes were scattered and I think I even saw abit of glass. What the hell had happened in here? I saw the photo Edward treasured the most of him and mum broken lying on the ground. I ran out of the room screaming Edwards name, but still getting no response. Where in heavens name had he gone! Oh NO! Dad could have taken him somewhere...NO that wouldnt happen. Dads not that mean! I ran over to my room to see it exactly how I left it. Dads room was just the same aswell. The bathroom! I ran over to the bathroom calling Edwards name again.

When I opened the bathroom door I was sickened at what I saw, there he was,lying in the tub with blood spilling down his arm. I ran to Edward balling my eyes out.

"Edward! EDWARD CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHAT HAPPENED!' I screamed. yet. no response. I pulled out my mobile phone and dialed 000. Just as I pressed the call button, Edward grabbed my hand. I jumped and dropped the phone.

"Edward what happened here!" I saw his eyes open and the rolled over to look at me.

"Alicee.." He took in a deep breath" Dont call the ambulance...please' I looked down at his injuries and he looked like he need desperate medical attention. There was a huge cut going from his elbow to his wrist, and blood was oozing out at a rapid pace. He had bruises slowly forming around his face. He needed help.

"Edward I have to call them" I said while grabbing my phone again" You seriously need medical attention!" Just as I pressed the call button again, he had grabbed my phone out of my hand.

"Alice. No" Another big breath" Just... help me wrap up my arm."I knew if I called them he would be really angry so I thought for now I would try and do what he was saying. I gave a nod of my head and ran to get some bandages. I looked in the draws and found one right at the back.

"Got one!" I yelled and hurried back over to him.

"Ok...wrap it around my arm...as tightly as you can" He was breathing heavily and I was starting to get really worried. I complied with what he told me to do, and wrapped it as tightly as i could.

"Ill, uhh do you want some water?" I asked unsure of what to do.

"Alice.." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh "Where is he?" Im guessing he was meaning dad and I honestly had no idea.

"I dont know. His car is gone." I said grabbing a cloth trying to clean up some of the little cuts on his other hand. "Edward you have to tell me what happened?"

'No. It was nothing, I just you know... got a little bit angry" Obviously he was covering up some other story. If dad had done this to him, this would have to be reported to the police.

"Was it daddy Edward? Did he cut you!"

"No. I did it my self."

"Oh what ever Edward! Just tell me the truth!" I was practically screaming again.

"Alice. Its nothing. Just go watch tv or something." He started trying to get out of the tub, and I wasnt leaving till I had answers.

".Me" I was surprised at the tone of my voice, I never got this angry. Edwards gaze fell on me, and he didnt look happy.

"No. Its none of your buisness. What did I tell you about staying out of my life!" Edward asked now fully standing up but wobbleing from side to side.

"You know what Edward. Screw you. I'm your sister! I'm supposed to help you! I could have left you here bleeding to death but I didnt did I! NO! So stop giving me crap ok! Treat me like a normal sister! Dont try and keep me out" I was furious by now, and the more I looked at him the more angrier I got. So I stormed out of the bathroom and headed to my own room.

I was so upset! No matter how hard I tried to help Edward he kept refussing. I dont know why he couldnt tell me what had happened. I couldnt believe that he had done it to himself. But I couldnt believe my father would do something like to him. Its just un-human. I needed a hug. I could go to Bella, but I didnt want to put any more stress on her, I grabbed my car keys and coat and ran down the stairs. I didnt want to run into Edward so I tried getting out as fast I could. I jumped in my car and headed to the only other person I knew could support me. Jasper.

**BPOV**

I hadnt recieved any texts from Alice saying everything was ok. I texted and called her but I got nothing, I was starting to get really worried. Usually she would tell me straight away what had happened. It was 7:00pm and still no word from Alice. I called her mobile 2 more times and still got nothing. I knew it was wrong but I couldnt sit back and do nothing. So I did the first thing I could think of. I got in my car and drove over to her place.

Once I arrived at the Cullens house I shut my car off and sat there for a while. I took in my surroundings and noticed that there was barely any lights on in the house. Alice and Mr Cullens car was gone. Maybe Edward was home?

I took my seat belt off and steped out of my truck. There was eerie silence and I was a tad scared. I walked up to the front door and knocked twice. I got no responce so I started calling out if anyone was home. 'Helloo?' I asked while walking into the house. I know it was wrong but I had to know if everyone was ok.

"Alice?...Are you ok?" I checked the living room. The kitchen. not one word.

"Edward. Are you home? Helllooooo" Still no response. Ok i'm thinking it was wrong for me to enter there house now. So without bothering to check up stairs I headed to the front door. As I was making my way to the door. I heard a car screech to a stop and from the window I saw Mr Cullen stummble out of the drivers side looking very drunk, and very angry! I stummbled back and ran up the stairs. If he saw me in house house without Alice here he would probably be even more angrier. I was standing at the top of the stairs when I saw him stummble through the front door. He dropped his car keys on the side table and started calling out Edwards name.

"Edward..! come here boy! Daddy has something for you!" He had a wicked smile on his face and he stared heading for the stairs.

Suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth from behind and my automatic response was to scream, but I held it in. The hand pulled me back towards a ladder that had been pulled from the top of the roof. I turned around and saw Edward pointing for me to go up. I quickly did as he said and climbed up the ladder. From below I heard Mr Cullen fall over on one of the steps and started giggling to himself.

"Edward! COME HERE and help your old daddy up." He yelled.

I had reached the top and stepped into the attitc. Edward followed shortly after me, pulling the ladder up and closing the door. I couldnt see anything because there was no light but I tried moving back a tad for Edward to fit in. All you could hear was the sounds of Mr Cullen stummbling around below us and the heavy breaths coming from both myself and Edward. Edward found a candle and lit it with his cigarette lighter. The silhouette of his face surrounded me and I took in everything I saw. I notice he had a bandage around his right arm with noticabl blood seeping through it. I wasnt to sure if I was correct but I think I could see bruises forming on his face aswell.

I was about to say something when Edward gave me a stern look indicating I should keep my mouth closed. I heard a loud smash sounding like glass had smashed. Panic formed on my face and I tried scooting a little closer to Edward. He looked me directly in the eyes then sighed. His face moved very close to me and his lips were at my ear. My heart was pounding incredibly whispered very very quietly for me to follow exactly where he goes. Edward got on his hands and knees and started crawling over to one of the corners while holding the little candle. I followed him exactly trying as hard as possible to not make any noise. When we reached our destiny I sat down leaning against the wall bringing my knees to my chest.

"EDWARD!" I heard coming from the first floor.

I looked over to Edward and he came and sat next to me leaning his head against the wall and looking up to the roof.

"Bella..." He whispered very quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied looking at his side profile.

"What are you doing here?" His head moved and he looked at me.

"I was worried because Alice wouldnt answer my calls and I thought one of you might have been in danger, so I stupidly decided to come over and check if everything was all good." He didnt have a reply to that, instead he just continued looking up to the roof. I suddenly remember Edward had an injury that looked like it needed to be cared for.

"Edward!" I tried whispering while yelling softly. He returned his gaze to my face meeting my eyes. "what happened to your arm?" I could tell he was annoyed by this question, he rolled his eyes and just told me I had to be quiet.

Silence filled the room and I was starting to wonder how long we had been in here for.

Suddenly I heard something that sounded like someone hit the floor. I'm guessing Mr. Cullen passed out.

"Is it safe to get out?" I asked

"No" I wish he could try and add more to his sentences..

"But.. wasnt that him?...Who just fell?"

"We dont know for sure, I dont want to risk leaving ok?" I met his piercing gaze and stared into his beautiful green eyes. I could see fear clearly on his features. I'm thinking we were going to be here a while. "Do you come up here often?" I questioned trying to change the topic.

"Uhh only when he is like this. If I didnt bring you up here. He probably would have been furious that you were here... He doesnt really like others at our house" He replied.

"Oh, well... thanks I guess" I gave a smile but I doubt he could see it.

He gave a grunt in responce and continued to sit and stare at the roof.

I was starting to doze off for a second when I heard movement coming up the stairs again.

"Told you we couldnt leave" Edward said, satisfaction thick in his voice..

"EDWARD LAST CHANCE BOY. YOU NEED TO KNOW YOUR PUNISHMENT! AND I KNOW YOUR HEAR." Mr. Cullen yelled.

"How does he know your here?" I asked curious.

"I dont actually know," Edward whispered back.

I was starting to get really worried as to what Mr. Cullen would do to Edward.

I scooted a little closer to Edward so he could fully understand what I was about to say.

"Edward.. Once your dad has passed out again or whatever. I know what we could do. Its too risky staying up here. So lets quickly leave and drive to my place okay?" I asked.

"Thats probably not the best idea Bella...Wait! did you say you drove here?"

"Yeah.. why?" Realization suddenly dawned on me after I asked. Mr Cullen must have seen my truck. Thats how he knows Edward would have to be here. "Well we can run, I dunno. We just have to ge out of the house ok?" I whisper yelled, trying to get across to him how serious this was.

"I dont know...How could we possibly get down without him noticing huh?" Hmm think Bella, think.

"What if we just make a run for it? Forget my truck, I'll get it later."I said hoping to convince him.

"Theres a window on the other side of this room. Its hidden behind some curtains..We could try and get out of the window, and cawl down the house then run through forest to your place I guess." Well thats probably a better plan.. But how do we get down from a 2 story building.

"One problem. How do we get down?"

"There are tress Bella. We can try climb down" He said as if it was the obvious soloution.

Instead of waiting for a reply from me he started crawling over to the window. I followed closely behind him trying to look out for anything that I might bump into. Edward slowly opened one of the curtains and I'm guessing if it wasnt night time. This room would have lit up from the sun. Edward tried lifting the window up but I think it was stuck. I kneeled beside him and tried helping. It started to budge and then with one last push it opened up.

"Ok you first." I said to him, hoping he could lead the way.

Edward gathered his surroundings trying to think of the easiest way to get out. I heard him mumble a 'I cant believe Im doing this' and then lifted a leg out the window. he sat on the ledge and tried climbing onto one of the closest trees. This definatly would have been easier if we went with my idea. Just making a run for it.

"EDWARD! YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND IS GOING TO PAY IF YOU DONT SHOW YOURSELF." I heard Mr Cullen yell, cauing Edward to jump from the window and on the tree. Im guessing Mr. Cullen was refering to me from my truck... Edward was climbing onto brances as carefully as he could and I tried following suit. Alothough he made it look easier then it actually was. I hear Mr Cullen stomping around the 2nd floor so I decided to just jump and fortuantly I landed on the tree. I followed the path Edward took and was nearing the bottom when I heard the back door open. Edward was waiting by the bottom of the tree telling me to hurry up.

"Bella! come on. You can do it!" I heard him say. I attempted jummping from where I was hoping Edward could help me Land on my 2 feet.

I jumped and fortuantly landed with Edward catching me holding onto my hips. I grabbed ahold of his shoulders steading myself. He looked into my eyes checking I was fine.

"THERE YOU ARE! GET HERE NOW!" Mr Cullen yelled storming towards us.

"RUN!" Edward said to me leading the way. Mr Cullen started running after us, and I was struggling to see where I was going. Edward noticed my lack of speed and grabbed a hold of my hand. Tingles shot through my body and I got a rush of adrenaline. I continued running where ever Edward lead me holding onto my considering the circumstances. I actually felt safe.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Edward and I were running and running. I noticed his speed had slowed down and he seemed to be strugging to keep going.

"You can run Edward! But you cant hide!" I heard Mr Cullen yell off in the distance.

I rememberd that Edward had a large bandage around his arm, and the hand that I held, I could feel quite a few small scratches. He started slowing down more and more and suddenly we had stopped. Remembering that his dad was after us, I dragged us over behind a tree out of site.

He released my hand moving both of his hands onto his knees and bending over. He looked very exhausted.

"Keep going Bella." He said. As if I was going to leave him here stranded.

"No. Your hurt, I'm not leaving you" I said standing infront of him, trying to sus out his injuries. "Whats wrong?"

"My arm... It really hurts" He said standing up straight. Cradling his arm to his chest. He looked like he was in agony. I started to hear the trees moving in the distance. Obviously Mr Cullen wasnt to far behind us. I quickly stood Edward up against the tree and placed my self beside him. The side of my body was pressing against his, I could feel the heat of his body surrounding me. The whole world seemed to freeze as we waited for Edwards dad to run by. Suddenly the wind whipped around my face and the grass rustled beneath us. Mr Cullen had thankfully run past us with out noticing where we were. I let out a huge breath of air I didnt realise I was holding. I looked to my right to see Edward with his head against the tree. Eyes closed.

"hey..." I moved to stand infron of him" Everything ok?" Edward didnt respond to me. His eyes were scrunched up and he looked like he was in serious pain.

"Edward whats going on." He slid down the tree holding his arm.

"Its...my arm...It feels...like a thousand needles are going through it!" I kneeled down infront of him and took a look at his arm.

"Can I see?" He reluctantly held his right arm out infront of me. There was a bandage around his forearm and it looked to be soaked through with blood. I gasped and looked into his eyes.

"Edward, you have to get this checked out! Let me call an ambulance" I tried taking me cell phone out but he stopped me with his left hand.

"No! It'll be ok." He tried getting up using only one arm. He looked to be struggling so I grabbed his elbow and helped him.

"This is serious Edward. You gotta get it checked out!"

"I'll be fine ok, come on lets go." He started walking away by the time he took his 2nd step he collapsed onto the ground. I ran over to him and knelt beside him.

He thankfully landed on his left side, but he looked like he was ready to scream. I grabbed my mobile and dailed 000.

"Hello, you have reached the Emergancy services what do you need?"

"Hi um I need an ambulance" I replied

"Ok, I'm going to need you to answer a few questions are you fine to do that?"

"Yes"

"Ok what is the exact location of the emergency?"

"Were at the forks forest im going to guess. Were close to 27 Blackburry street. Maybe best if you enter from there. We are probably 10mins from there."

"Ok just let me finish getting that down. Now what is the phone number you are calling from?"

"0409 547 341"

"So what is the problem and what exactly happened?" Damn this was going to be a hard one.

"My..Friend has collapsed, and he has a very large cut on his forearm wrapped in a bandage. I think it has started bleeding heavily again." I looked over Edwards body to check if I had missed anything.

"mhmm ok how old is the person?"

"17" I hope..

"is the person conscious?"

"uuh I dont think so" I looked down an saw Edwards eyes shut, Im guessing he was unconscious otherwise he would probably be pretty mad.

"Ok lastly is the person breathing?"

"Yes."

"Alright, thankyou miss we will be there in 10 minutes."

I hung up my mobile up and took a close look at Edward. I didnt want to move him to bad incase it hurt in other places. I heard a groan come from him, turns out he wasnt unconscious.

"Edward...Edward can you hear me?" I leaned in a bit closer so he could here me.

"uuuuh Bella. It hurts. Take...Take the bandage... off"He groaned at rolled over onto his back.

"I cant do that Edward, I called the ambulance and they are coming to get you. You'll be ok soon." He let out another groan and squeezed his eyes shut. I had never seen someone in so much pain.

"Bella..you gotta run! My dad could be near." He opened his eyes and looked at my with panic written all over his face.

"Im not going anywhere Edward" Just as he was about to say something again, I shushed him. I realised he was probably lying on sticks and stones, so I tried removing and sticks around us the looked pretty painful. "Just hang in there Edward" Just as I was about to check my phone for the time I saw the flash of a torch light.

"Hello. Anyone out here?" The stranger called.

"Yes! over here!" I stood up and started waving my arms.

A medical crew came running over and dropped their bags beside us. The applied an oxygen max and started counting his pulse.

2 men came through carrying a stretcher. The lifted Edward carefully onto it trying to aviod his arm. One of the woman walked over to me and started asking me a few questions.

"So may I ask why you kids were out this late..?" Oh no, better think quick!

"Uhh well when we left the sun was out but then we got lost, and before I knew it the sun was gone. Then all of a sudden Edward collapsed."

"Hmmm well, we'll make sure he gets better."

"Thankyou" I said, she walked a little ahead to speak to someone else, so I took that as my chance to text Alice.

'Hey Ali. I have alot to tell you, but long story short. Edward is going to the hospital. Where ever you are tonight I would suggest that you dont go home ok. Your dad is alittle angry.I hope your ok! Love B'

I ran up to Edaward and walked beside the stretcher. His head rolled to the side and he made eye contact with me.

I saw the corner of his lip twitch up and he shook his head. Like he was laughing on the inside. Who coud laugh in a situation like this. Although I will admit, even though I only got a glimpse, it was absoloutly stunning. I kept my eyes on the man infront with the torch, checking that Mr Cullen was no where in sight.

It was a long walk and by the time we had gotton to the ambulance Edward had dozed off.

"Would you like to ride with him?" The woman who was talking to me before asked.

"uuh yes, sure!" I jumped into the back and sat down facing Edward.  
On the way to the hospital I was going to call home, then realised it probably wasnt the greatest time.

* * *

The doctors had checked Edward out, cleaned the wound and stitched it up. They had decided to keep Edward over night due to the amount of blood loss.

While I was waiting on a seat on the outside of Edwards room a nurse came out and gave me a few details.

"Um are you related to him in anyway?" She asked sounding a little nervous.

"Oh im his girlfriend!" Yeah great thinking Bella...

"Ok well I guess you can stay tonight then if u wanted to, unless he has any other relatives around?"

"No he doesnt."

"Ok well I'll just give you the low down of whats pretty much happened. Um Edward lost alot of blood therefore explaining the colapsing and tiredness. And if you hadnt brought him in here there is a possibility he could be heavily infected. Whatever it was that cut his arm, we got traces that it was a rusted substance and thats very dangerous on our skin. Would you happen to have any idea how this cut occoured?"

"Uhh no actually I dont. Whenever I asked about it he just said it was nothing" i didnt want to give away to many details. We were suddenly inturupted by another doctor walking up to us.

"Miss your going to have to leave im sorry" He said.

"Oh its ok! Shes the boys girlfriend. And he doesnt have any family around" The nurse answered for me.

"Hmm well I guess thats ok. Nurse you'll have to set a bed up in his room."

"Okay!" She bounced away leading me to where Edward was going to be staying. I walked in and took a seat by the window. The nurse came back in with a pillow and blanket in hand and set up a little pull out bed.

"You got a lucky one there" she gave me a wink " Hes absoloutly gorgous!"

"Hahaha yeah" I felt a little awkward so I pulled my phone out and pretended to text. Thankfully she didnt say anything else, after she finished she smiled at me then left. I took my coat of then lied down. Trying to get all cozy.

*RING RING*

Dammit, I crawled out of my make shift bed and tried looking for my phone.

"hello?"

"BELLA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" ofcourse...Alice.

"Ali ok, I'm about to go to sleep, I'm with your brother and hes fine. His arm got stiched up and hes staying over night. Ill tell you more in the morning okay?"

"Bella! you have a lot to explain! I'll call you in the morning okay!, night night"

"Night" And with that I turned my phone off. Everyone can wait till morning.

When I went to put my phone with my jacket I noticed Edward was watching me. I tried giving what I thought was a smile but probably turned out to be a scowl. His gaze was intense and he didnt say anything. Only watched.

I walked over to my bed and switched the lamp off.

"Good night Edward" He didnt say anything back and I wasnt really surprised. But after a while he decided to talk.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I replied back, hopefully I didnt sound to annoyed.

"I'm angry that you sent me to the hospital. But although I tell you numerous times, just to leave me alone. No matter what I say. You seem to always come back." I wasnt expecting him to say this. "And I think I should say sorry. Sorry for getting you into this mess. But yet I want to say thankyou. Thankyou for your help" I was alittle shocked by his words. And wasnt to sure what to say back.

"Uh No problem Edward" Thats all you could think of Bella? Good job... After the I doezed off into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sound of the toilet flushing, and when I sat up I saw Edward walk over to his bed, looking much better from yesterday. Im guessing he was a little un comfortable because he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. I was aswell, but I guess you could say he had more of an adventure in his.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"Want me to call Alice to come get us?" I asked walking over to him. He shruggred his shoulders and continued looking ahead. I dialed Alices number and waited for her to answer. While I was waiting the nurse from last night came in and gave edward the go ahead to go gome. Just as she was leaving ALice answered.

"Hi Bella" She didnt sound as chirpy as she usually did...

"Hey Alice. Okay now I know you might be a tad mad, but would you be able to pick me and Edward up from the hospital? I ll explain everything on the way home."

"I guess thats ok. But i expect every single detail this time! This is serious stuff Bella... I'll be there in 20 mins ok?"

"Thankyou so much Alice! I owe you" We ended out call and I went and sat on Edwards bed. I didnt want to overstep boundaries so I kept abit of distance between us.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and turned to look at him and was once again met with those beautiful green eyes.

"Peachy" He replied sarcasticly. I sighed and looked infront of me.

"Well I know its not really my buisness but will you be okay going home? I mean, is anything bad going to happen?"

"Bella seriously just stay out of it ok. I'll be fine" He said starting to sound annoyed.

"But I dont think its safe to go home if you could be in danger Edward. If you dad did that to you" I pointed towards the cut on his arm "you should report that kinda stuff"

"Bella seriously its not your buiness just stay out of it ok!" He was really annoyed now.

"Well you know what Edward! Maybe I want it to be my buisness! Because wether you like it or not I do actually care about you! I dont like knowing you drink away all your worries and smoke, and do whatever the hell you do! Its not safe.." I was starting to get pretty pissed, so I pushed myself up from the bed sparing one last look at Edward and storming out the door.

When I looked at his face it was filled with confussion and I think I even saw a hint of why did I always end up fighting with him...

I had been sitting on one of the seats outside Edwards room when I got a text from Alice saying she was out the front. I stood up and walked into the room Edward was in. I stood in the door way not sure how he was feeling after my rant. He was still sitting in the exact same place as last time and it had made me feel even worse.

"uhhh Alice is waiting at the front, so we can go now" I felt a little bad about leaving the room before, but I just couldnt deal with it at the time..

He stood up, grabbed his jacket, then lead the way out with me following quietly behind.

I quickly told the nurse we were leaving so she could make the bed, then ran up to Edward. I guess I may aswell apoplise for my little out burst. I know it wasnt really needed considering he was the one being bossy but I felt like I had too.

"Listen Edward... I'm sorry about the little out burst I had back there. It wasnt right of me to push and your right. Its not my buisness. I was just trying to help a little." I didnt want to make him seem like the bad guy or anything but I think thats how he took it. We had just walked up to the lift when Edward turned to look at me.

"Its cool Bella. It was more or less my fault...I havnt exactly realised most of the things you have done for me... I cant really force you to stay away anymore because your involved. But like I said. Its yous choice. And I think your choosing the wrong person to befriend." Wow. that was like the longest I have heard him say anything without getting angry. And wait a minute. Did he just agreed to being friends...I was completely shocked. If only I could read his mind in a time like this. I wasnt to sure what to say back to him, so I stood there just looking at his gorgous face.

My trance was interupted by the ding noise informing that the lift had arrived. No one else was in the lift. So silence filled the air. And it surprisingly wasnt awkward. It felt right. Natural.

When we reached the car park I looked out for Alices car and saw her sitting in a no parking area. Typical. She spotted us and started waving her had indicating she wanted us to hurry up. I looked over to Edward and saw he looked completely lost.

"Shes over there" I indicated with my finger where she was parked. He nodded and we quickly shuffled over to her.

Alice wound her window down and popped her little head out.

"Come on guys! We gotta hurry!"

Edward walked to the back seat so I took shot gun.

Alice shot me a look meaning I would have to explain everything once we got home!

After a few minutes of silence Edward piped up from the back.

"Whats happening at home Alice?" He asked quietly.

"Uhh I'm not to sure. When I arrived home fromm Jaspers...No-one was home" She replied worry clear on her face.

* * *

Gotta love writing stories during a storm ~! : D

Hope u guys enjoyed and once again thanks for the reviews : )

more reviews means more Edward! HAHAHAH just had to put that in! xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Right...so before any of you shoot me, lets just hear me out! :) SO to be honest there isnt a reason as to why I stopped writting. I just never had time. or couldnt be bothered etc. But guess what, IM FINISHED SCHOOL FOREVER NOW! :O so im gonna be pretty bored.. tehe plus breaking dawn just came out in cinemas and me and my best friend went and saw the mid night screening :) So after seeing that I got back into this story :) now its 11:40pm so lets not judge any bad mistakes or bits that dont make sense. I just really wanted to get something out to all you guys :) Thankyou for staying with me! And I hope you have a wonderful weekend :)**

* * *

I looked over at Alice with a thousand thoughts going through my mind. I heard Edward sit back in his seat probably going over this news in his mind. Alice looked like she had no idea what was going on and just continued driving.

"Oh Bella! When we get home you have to call your dad. He tried calling me and left a very worried message on my phone." Damn I completely forgot about him.

"Do you think Ali you could just drop me off at home?" She gave me a look, and I could tell she was angry because she wanted more information.

"You can come in if you want" I gave her a little smile and she sighed.

"Okay.."

While we were driving I was coming up with things I could tell my dad. He wasn't going to be happy about my random disappearance, I think I could just tell him that Alice needed me to sleep over...Hopefully he will believe that.

We pulled up into the drive way and I felt my breathing getting heavier by the second. I undid my seatbelt then stepped out of the car. I noticed Edward was still in the car. So trying to be friendly I opened up his door.

"You're more then welcome to come in aswell Edward." I gave him a small smile.

He looked at me quickly then started unbuckling his seatbelt. So I stepped away and started heading up with Alice. As we were approaching the door, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Mr Cullen was standing there shaking my dad's hand, biding him goodbye. I felt my self stumble back and Alice catched me. When Mr Cullen saw I was at the door, I saw rage flash across his face but he quickly composed himself.

"Alice, what are you doing here" His eyes scanned over Alice then he noticed Edward behind me. "Oh and Edward. What a surprise...Would you mind giving me a lift home Alice? I went for a walk and ended up here." He gave a tight smile and stepped through the door.

"Let's go kids" He started walking but Edward quickly butted in.

"Bella invited us over, so you might have to walk home again" Edward sneered at his father then walked up to where I was standing.

"I'm sure you two can come over another time" Charlie said giving Alice a smile.

I looked over at Edward and saw worry all over his features. I had to think quickly.

"But dad I promised them I would help them study. We have exams coming up and we need all the help we can get." Charlie looked at me, and I could tell I was in trouble once everyone left.

"Bella. Mr Cullen came over here worried because he couldn't find his children. I woke up this morning to find my daughter missing. No note. No calls or texts. Im positive that you can re-arrange a study date another time." I knew I wasn't going to be able to argue with him so I gave in.

I looked over to Alice and Edward and saw that they realised there was nothing they could do.

"Yes. Where have you kids been?" Mr Cullen asked. He was very good at acting. I have to admit if I wasn't involved in this situation I would actually believe he looked worried.

Before I could stumble out my response Alice had it all covered.

"We were at school till late, and then we decided to sleep over at our friend Angela's place. Her parents are out of town and she was abit scared, so we offered to look after her" Alice smiled at her dad.

"Well what about you Edward? You haven't got any friends" Mr Cullen sneered at Edward. Instead of responding he just mumbled under his breath and continued to look at the ground.

Charlie was looking around at everyone with a very confused face.

"Well I guess its time we all went home. Come on in Bella" Charlie grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. Before Charlie shut the door I caught a glimpse of Edward looking at me with one of the saddest expressions I had ever seen.

As Charlie slammed the door shut, he turned around with rage clear on his face.

"Bella you're never doing that to me again! Do you know how worried I was? I nearly had the police searching for you!" He all but screamed in my face.

"I'm sorry dad, but everything Alice said was true. I just never got around to telling you. I really am sorry!"

Surprisingly he brought me in for a hug, so I awkward settled my arms around his back.

"Just make sure you tell me next time". I nodded my head slowly then unravelled myself from his grip.

As I was heading up to my room I was wondering what punishment would be happening to Alice and Edward. Poor guys. I'm sure this would mean more problems to Edward.

* * *

It had been a few hours and I wasn't sure wether or not I should call Alice. I couldn't keep waiting, so I picked up my mobile and called her up.

*ring ring*

*ring ring* Come on Alice…..

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Oh man…she didn't sound too good…

"Alice its Bella. Everything okay?"

"Oh Bella! Um well I'm not actually sure…As soon as we left yours dad just got in the car and told me to take him home. He hasn't said anything so I'm not sure what's going on. I have stayed in my room all afternoon. How bad was your punishment?" She replied

"Well I guess that's not too bad. Charlie just hugged me and told me not to do it again. I wonder what our parents were talking about because both seemed a little to calm about this…"

"Yeah I'm not sure Bella, but just to be safe I'm staying with Jasper for a while. I know I should really look after Edward but after the way he's been treating me I want him to realise he cant keep going on like that." I guess that sounded fair….

"I get what you mean; well anyway I'm going to go get some food! I just wanted to check up on you".

"Thanks Bella, glad you called! I'll see you later" And with that I hung up.

I ran down stairs and tried finding some ice cream.

"Bella?" What did he want now…?

"Yes dad?" Charlie slowly started walking into the room.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah what?" I grabbed a bowl and started scooping my ice cream out, trying to look busy.

"You know Edward? Well I would appreciate it, if from now on you're stayed away from him. Mr Cullen was telling me all about him and he sounds terrible! I would sleep peacefully at night if I knew you weren't seeing him." Now I was angry! How dare he tell me who I should see after hearing what his dad says.

"Dad I don't really appreciate you judging someone by what you hear. But I guess I can try." I had to lie just so I could stay in his good books. Now didn't seem the time start an argument.

"I know, but I just don't want you hanging around him ok?"

"Yeah I'll stay away" I so wasn't going to. I was just starting to finally get through to him, as if I was going to stay away!

"Thankyou" And with that he left me and my ice cream alone.

* * *

Monday

Ugh.. Monday….Oh how I hate Mondays….

I dawdled into my last class before lunch, trying to avoid sleeping on my desk. As per usual the teacher was rambling on about something that no body cared about, and all I could do was think about Edward. I wonder if he was ok. Or if his dad did anything to him. Hopefully he didn't drink himself to sleep again!

*RING*

Yes. Lunch time. I grabbed my bag and pretty much ran to our usual table. Alice was sitting down snuggling into Jasper. I cleared my throat and dropped my bag.

"Hey Bella" They both said in unison.

"Hey Guys" I gave them both a smile and sat down. Alice started talking about her weekend, so I choose to scan the area. No Edward. Not surprised. I interrupted Alice bluntly asking if she knew how Edward was.

"Uh no Bella. I haven't heard from him all weekend. I told you I was staying with Jasper yeah?" She replied

"Oh yeah.. That's right" She gave me a confused look and continued talking about her weekend. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He was all alone and no-one was there to help him. With my brain going in circles I grabbed my bag and ran off to my car, leaving Jasper and Alice with a shocked expression on their faces. Oh well.

I ran to my car as fast as I could trying to get my keys out on the way. I bet something was seriously wrong with him!

As soon as I got to my car I threw my bag in and jumped into the front seat. Hopefully he was ok.

It took me about 5 mins to drive to their place and when I got there I noticed no cars were there. At least he could be alone?

I jumped up and slowly walked up to the front door. I knocked once then realised that was stupid. As if he would answer. I turned the handle and to no surprise it opened.

"Edward?" I called out. No response.

I didn't want to beat around the bush so I just walked up stairs and headed to his room. His door still had a hole through the handle, so I slowly pushed it open.

"Edward? You okay?" I whispered. The room was dark and there was a strong sent of alcohol. Once again no surprise.

I walked over to his bed and saw him lying there, facing the wall. He had his school shirt and tie on, but still had his boxers on. His eyes were shut and his hair was in its usual messy state. Nothing seemed to be too wrong with him. Odd.

Maybe I was just over reacting. He slowly started to roll over. His eyes fluttered then shut again. I saw a small sweet smile spread across his face. It took my breath away.

"Bella? Why are you in my dream?" He smiled. Aw how cute! He finally looked happy. And it was while he was dreaming about me. That alone brought a smile to my face. I had never seen him like this.

"But I'm not Edward." Yeah. Smart reply.

"Yes you are, don't be silly. Are you here to make everything complete?" What on earth did he mean by that?

"Uhh I'm not sure. Maybe" I felt stupid talking to him like this.

"Bella I want you to meet my mum. She would absolutely love you" His smile got even bigger and I must admit so did mine.

"Ok Edward, I would love to" He smiled and rolled over. After that he stopped talking. I sat there watching him for maybe half an hour before he actually woke up. He rolled over and stirred abit. His eyes fluttered and it took him a moment to recognize it was me he was staring at.

"Bella?" Now I felt stupid. I gave a small wave.

"Hey. Hope I'm not intruding. I was just worried when I didn't see you at school and Alice said she hadn't heard from you, so I felt like I had to come see if you were okay." Wow, that was fast! His eyes opened wider and I guess he was just really surprised.

"Oh well.. Yeah..Guess I'm okay…" He looked around awkwardly and I just stayed sitting there. I noticed his eyes flash to his ankle then back to mine. I took a quick look at his ankle and noticed it had a bandage around it. His knee was also purple. I slowly place my fingers over his knee. He flinched and shuffled back. I quickly drew my hand back into my lap.

"What happened Edward?" Probably a stupid question to ask.

"Isn't it obvious? While I was sleeping one night my father' He sneered that word out "Came in and drugged me. Next thing I knew when I woke up my ankle had been twisted and my knee had a huge bruise on it. After that I haven't seen him since. I cant even walk on it. So I had to crawl to the bath room and try fix it up myself" I was in total shock. This man was insane.

"Do you want ice or anything?" He just shook his head and continued looking at his knee.

"How long have you been here?" He whispered.

"A while. I was really worried about you"

"Why?" Is he serious? How can he not see how many feelings I have for him? I have never felt this way about anybody, until I met him.

"Edward. I care about you. Accept it." Play it cool…

He looked like he muttered something under his breath. Then continued to lie there. I felt abit awkward so I tried moving around.

"Um have you eaten anything?" I noticed he was looking thinner every day

"No. Not since I last saw you." Is he serious?

"Edward that's terrible! I'm making you something" Without hearing his response I raced downstairs and tried preparing a nice sandwich for him. There was honestly nothing in the fridge. Luckily I found a bread roll and some ham. This will just have to do.

After I prepared his little meal I walked back up stairs with a glass of water and his sandwich. What I saw was adorable. He had already fallen back asleep with another one of his cute smiles placed upon his face. I placed his food on his bed side and took another wonder around his room. The photo of him and his mum was still smashed but sitting right on his bedside table. Nothing had really changed since I had last been here. I felt myself start to yawn and realised I was quite tired myself. I sat next to Edward on the bed trying to keep my distance. He might have felt abit odd waking up next to me but I was just too tired to pass up the offer. I slid my shoes off and got comfy. Before I knew it, I was dreaming.

* * *

I woke up to sweat dripping down my forehead. Is it really that hot? And I don't remember this pillow being this comfy! I opened my eyes and noticed I wasn't lying on a pillow. It was Edwards's chest! Oh man. He was still in the same position as before only I was pretty much wrapped around him! I quickly moved off him, trying to hide my smile. Why must he be so gorgeous? I looked on the bedside table and noticed his sandwich was still there, except there was a tiny note placed beside it.

_Bella, _

_I KNEW you had a crush on Edward ;)_

_Anyway I thought you might get cold so I put a blanket around you. I only stopped by to get some clothes. But thankyou for looking after him : ) it means a lot!_

_Love Alice. Xx_

So that's why I'm so hot. I removed the blanket and stood up and wrinkled the paper up. It was clear I needed a shower and I wasn't to sure how long Edward would be asleep for. So I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Instead of taking a shower I just washed my face. And chucked my hair up in a high bun. I took a second to think about everything I was doing. Was it to much?

I walked back into Edwards's room and noticed he had a crease in-between his eyebrows. Poor guy he must be having a nightmare. I tried shaking his shoulders getting him to wake up.

"Edward….Edward….? EDWARD!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Edward looked so out of it. Maybe I should have left him sleeping.

"You have to eat something Edward" I handed him the class of water. He looked at it for abit then took a small sip. "You don't have any food left in the house Edward…Do you mind if we go out to get something to eat?" Stupid question but worth a shot.

"Uhh, I'll be fine." Knew it.

"Well I'm going to go get some maccas. I'll bring you back something okay" Before he could respond I quickly raced off.

* * *

I arrived back at his house but this time with 1 big mac meal and one cheese burger meal. I'm sure in times like this he could go for something greasy. When I walked back into his room he still hadn't moved.

"Here ya go!" I smiled at him and handed him the bag. He looked down at it and then back to me.

"You really didn't have to get me anything".

"Yeah but I wanted to, and you really need to eat something. Do you mind if I sit next to you and eat?" Might be best if I ask to sit with him this time. In stead of saying anything he just shook his head. I'll take that as a yes. When I sat next to him he tensed up abit, so to make things more comfortable I started taking food out of the bag and dug in. He looked at me for a second then started eating himself.

Once we were both finished I placed them in a bag and put it beside Edwards bed. I lied further back into the bed and crossed my arms. Edward just looked at me, and I think I saw the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Sure just make yourself at home" He said sarcastically.

"Okay" I beamed a smile back at him.

To my very amazement I heard him chuckle. And I must say it was the cutest sound I had ever heard. He lied further into the bed and rested his arms across his chest.

"When do you think your dad will be home?" I asked out of the blue.

"Don't know, don't care." Fair enough. I looked around the room and spotted his guitar. I wonder if he would mind playing it for me. Wait, its abit to early in the relationship to try any of that. Wait! Relationship? Wow I'm in way over my head. All this time spent around Edward has made me crazy.

"Hey Edward….Why didn't you come to school today?" I asked, truly curious.

"Obviously I started getting ready, but then I realised I sorta couldn't walk…" He looked down at his ankle then back to me with a puzzled expression.

"Oh…" I smiled then continued looking at my hands. I wonder if it would be to much to ask if I could stay the night to look after him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Edward?" I asked trying to break the silence. Instead of responding to me he just turned his head and looked at me. Just staring into his eyes almost took my breath away!

"You don't have to say yes, but would you mind if I stayed the night? You know just to make sure your okay," I gave him a smile then quickly looked back into my hands.

He was silent for a while and all I could hear was the wind blowing in the trees. Maybe I had overstepped the boundaries or something. Oh man, I'm so stupid. Why did I ask him?

He took a deep breath then responded to my question. "Bella I don't think that would be best…" Great…he hates me. "Only because of my dad!" He seemed to rush that part out. Obviously noticing my change in mood.

"Well what if you come to mine? I don't like knowing you're injured and all alone at home!" We were both looking at each other and I could tell he was contemplating his answer in his head. After a long debate he finally responded,

"I guess that might be okay…." He didn't look to happy but I don't think he wanted to hurt my feelings.

"Great!" I beamed at him then started to get up.

"Are we going now?"

"Yeah I have to cook dinner and also try explain to my dad that you're staying over."

I watched him struggle to get out of bed and realized it was an impossible task for him to do alone.

"Here put your hands on my shoulders and I'll help you walk" I smiled at him, and he seemed very uncomfortable. I looked down and realized he was still in his boxers. Oh this would be awkward. He put one hand on my shoulder and tingles shot up and down my arm. Wow. I slowly grabbed his hand and placed it fully around my shoulder. He stilled for a second then continued standing up.

"Uh, I'm still in my pajamas…" He looked so awkward and cute.

"Do you want me to get your school pants?" Instead of replying he just nodded his head. "Wait here" I unwrapped myself from him and went to grab his pants which were lying on the floor near his door. I handed them to him and he placed his broken ankle through the one hole. I wrapped his arm around me again and he rested his body against mine as he put his good ankle through. He took his arm of me and did his shorts up.

"Lets go" I smiled at him and he placed his arm around me again. We walked at a slow pace down the stairs and to the door. I haven't checked the time since I have been here but I'm guessing it's about 5. Charlie should be home in about an hour. Enough time for me to hide Edward.

* * *

After the incredibly awkward car ride we finally made it home. I helped him out of the car and we slowly made our way into the house.

"Unfortunately we have to walk up stairs again, but it's the last time I promise!" He didn't say anything, only just continued following me when I led the way. The majority of his weight was on me, but I didn't mind for a second. Yes all I could smell was the strong sent of smoke, but for now that was okay. At least I now knew he was safe. Once we were in my room I lead him over to the bed.

"You can stay in my bed for tonight and I'll bring you up some dinner, we just have to make sure my dad doesn't see you here okay."

"Why?" He asked truly curious.

"Let's just say Charlie doesn't really like boys sleeping over." Good cover up Bella! He didn't say anything, and continued sitting looking around my room.

"Lie down and I'll bring you some ice" I smiled at him then headed down stairs. Firstly I have never had another boy in my room other then Charlie. I feel so rebellious. Now I have a chance to work on getting him to talk abit more, and even find out some more about him. I quickly grabbed some ice and a tea towel and raced back upstairs. Edward was lying on my bed looking at a picture of me and my mum sitting on my bedside. I sat near his legs and placed the ice on his ankle. He twitched abit from the cold then settled back down.

"Where is she?' I heard Edward quietly ask. I'm guess he was referring to my mother.

"I'm not sure to be honest. She's always traveling, but last I heard she was in Beverly Hills. She writes me letters to keep in touch but I haven't actually seen her in years…" Silence fell as he just continued looking at the picture. I'm pretty sure it was my 8th birthday party when it was taken. She had her arms wrapped around me and was helping me blow out the candles.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I continued looking down at his ankle and continued rubbing it.

"Thank you…" I could barely hear him, but I'm positive that's what I heard. He shouldn't have to thank me. After everything he's been through, this is the least I could offer.

"No problem Edward, it's the least I could do to help." I stood up and opened up my window as it was getting abit hot inside.

"Edward I have to start dinner for my dad, but as soon as I'm finished I'll be back up okay?" He nodded his head and I left the room.

* * *

When Charlie came home we ate spaghetti and I stored a plate for Edward in the microwave.

Bella I'm gonna turn in late tonight, have to be up early so I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"Okay goodnight dad." And with that he kicked off his boots and walked up stairs. I quickly grabbed Edwards plate and ran up stairs.

He had his back against the wall and had his knees pulled up to his chest, and he was holding the ice to his ankle.

"Here you go Edward, I'm just gonna go get into my pjs." I said, and then quickly raced into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, put on some deodorant, and changed into an old t-shirt and some tracksuit pants. Not very classy but oh well. When I walked back into my room I was happy to see Edward eating.

"How is it?" I asked while setting up my bed on the floor.

"Its really good Bella! I haven't had anything this good in ages." He stopped eating and looked at me. I laid down a blanket and sat on it on the floor.

"You can sleep here; I'll sleep on the floor." He said to me, putting his empty plate on the bedside.

"No way, you're the injured one, therefore you get the bed." He didn't look to happy but accepted it. I realized he was still in his uniform and didn't bring any pajamas.

"Do you want to borrow any pajamas Edward?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine." I stood up and placed a blanket over him.

"Well good night." I took one last look at him and smiled before I locked my door and lied down on my makeshift bed.

"Good night Bella and thank you for everything"

"No problem" I said and yawned. No! I wanted to stay up and talk to him. Oh well, tomorrow I shall.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I don't remember setting an alarm…I quickly got up and checked it. The light of my phone killed my eyes, and I saw it was only 4am. Damn you Alice.

_Hey Bella, Dad just texted me this_

'_Ali do you know where your brother is, because I just got home from work and I'd like to know where he is. Apparently he wasn't at school today. Do you know why?_

_Anyway have fun at Jaspers.'_

_Do you know where he is?_

Is her dad serious? As if he even cares.

_Yeah Alice, he's over at mine, I didn't think it would be safe for him to be home alone, plus he has a broken ankle so I'm looking after him. _

I put my phone on silent and crawled back over to my bed. Ah back to sleep I go…

*KNOCK KNOCK* what in the world could that be?

"Bella I'm heading off now, sorry for waking you but I just wanted to make sure you would be up for school" I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was 6am. I feel like I haven't slept at all.

"Thanks dad. See you later" I stood up and opened my curtains. Ouch…The sun is way too bright in the mornings…When I turned around I saw Edward was looking at me all wrapped up in my blanket.

"Good morning" I said. Instead of saying anything he just smiled at me. I sure could wake up to that every morning!

"Lets go get some breakfast" I smiled at him. He started to move then I think we both remembered his ankle is broken.

"ah never mind I'll bring something up for you" He pushed the blankets of and sat up. I got distracted at how beautiful he looked. I just wanted to lie down with him and play with his hair! Focus Bella! I raced downstairs and put some pop tarts in the toaster. I tried avoiding my reflection because I know I'm a terrible site to see in the mornings. Once they were done I put them on a plate and walked back upstairs. Being bold I took a seat in front of Edward and place the pop tarts in front of us.

"Enjoy" I said while grabbing one. He slowly moved to grabbed one and started eating it very slowly. I finished the piece I had in my mouth and said

"So I was thinking that instead of going to school today, we could get you to a doctor and get you some crutches" He stopped eating and looked at me.

"I'm not sure that's best Bella. That will draw to much attention to me"

"Edward you can't walk, you seriously need them"

"Fine…" We continued eating while I fell into a daze watching him and his perfect-ness.

* * *

After a lot of protesting and struggle of getting Edward in the car I finally got Edward to the doctors and we were now sitting on my couch watching a movie with Edwards's new pair of crutches lying beside me. The doctor had said he had never seen a breakage like Edwards, and I guess that was because Edwards was done by hand….

Stupidly I decided to let Edward pick what movie to watch because I felt like being nice, and it turns out he wanted to watch a scary one. He put on the newest version of; a night mare on elm street' and I was screaming within the first 5 mins. I don't even know why we have this movie at home, but I guess if it was spending time with Edward, I didn't really want to pass. We were half way through the movie and I had spent the majority of it with my head in my hands. How could he forget I hated scary movies?

"If you don't want to keep watching it Bella, we can do something else" I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and got lost in my thoughts.

"I'm fine" I smiled at him and turned back to the screen. Oh man I was anything but fine. Usually this is the time when the guy would put his arm around the girl and comfort her, but I figured Edward was different, and did things his own way. But I wanted to try, so being the idiot I was I stupidly asked,

"Edward…do you mind if I hold your hand?" I looked over at him, hoping he didn't think I was an idiot. He looked at me then down at his hands then back to me.

"Uhhh….um… I-I- guess that's okay..." He looked to screen, to my hands then to my face. Wow he looked nervous! Being the bold one I slowly reached over to grab his hand and I felt those pesky little tingles again. He froze for a second looking at me, I tried smiling to make him feel more comfortable, and his mouth twitched then he looked back to the screen. I can't believe I am actually holding Edward Cullen's hand. Forget the movie; I have his hand to hold! It felt just as I imagined. Minus the rough scratches I felt. I didn't want to move my fingers or anything incase he got uncomfortable. So I just took what I got. Although Edward was still in his uniform from yesterday, he still looked as irresistible as ever. I was knocked out of my day dream, hearing the voice of an angel.

"Bella?" I must have shut my eyes without even realizing it!

"Yeah?" I smiled lazily at him, and looked at the TV, only to notice the credits were rolling.

"I think I better go home…" He released my hand and started to stand up. I didn't want to push him to stay so I nodded my head and grabbed his crutches. He took them from me and started heading for the door. I grabbed my car keys and raced ahead of him.

"I'll walk home Bella" Was he being serious?

"Edward you can barely walk, I'm not letting you walk all the way home. Just let me take you" I continued walking out the door and he stopped.

"Bella, its best if I just walk… I need to think…" Think about what?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…Thank you for everything though" He said and continued walking, not once looking me in the eye. Well that was odd…

Considering I feel asleep on the couch I thought it would be best for me to go and take a nap and do a little thinking my self. When I got to my room, his smell was every where. And I just realized, I would get to sleep on the same pillow he slept on! Forgetting all about cleaning everything up I jumped onto my bed and snuggled into my blankets. His smell was everywhere, not just the alcohol, his natural body sent. It smelt so goooood! I could still feel my hand tingling from where he touched it. This sure was a perfect day.

* * *

**WHOOP WHOOP! I'm on a role guys!:D **

**Also what did everyone think of the new breaking dawn? Personally I think it was the best one so far :DD**

**Thankyou all to those who read :D**


End file.
